En contra del cliché
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Renacer como la hija de Talia al Ghul y Batman no era la parte difícil, un par de asesinatos y villanos no eran nada comparados al tener que evitar ser parte de otra historia cliché de Disney, ella solo quería una vida normal ¿era pedir mucho? Quizás si debió leer los cómics y no solos fics...
1. Prólogo.

"Había una vez una joven doncella que vivía en un bastó campo cerca a una pequeña ciudad.

En el campo ella vivía con su Madre y su hermano menor"

— ¿como nosotros? ¿También vivía el abuelo con ellos? — Pregunto el pequeño niño en sus brazos y ella Sonrió suavemente acariciando con cariño su cabello.

— Nop, ellos eran sólo ellos tres.

— ¿y el padre?

— Era un caballero que murió sirviendo a su pueblo. — contestó.

— ¿Era fuerte?

— El más fuerte y valiente de todos. — Asintió con una leve sonrisa. — Ahora no más preguntas, o no alcanzaré a terminar antes de que el abuelo se dé cuenta de que no estamos, y no queremos eso ¿o si?

—No, claro que no. — Respondió cerrando su boca haciendo un pequeño gesto sobre sus labios que logró que le abrazara un poco más fuerte.

"La joven caminaba todos los días por el mismo camino, de la ciudad donde estudiaba, hasta su casa en el campo. Por este trayecto existía un puente bastante viejo que la doncella siempre respeto ya que más de uno encontró su fin del acantilado sobre el que se encontraba.

Siendo criada con amor por su familia, jamás conociendo el mal que el corazón de las personas podía albergar, la joven mostraba una inocente a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Pará ella, era algo normal, y no entendía el significado que esa sonrisa podía tener para otros, hasta que un día una de las personas a las que saludaba todos los días en su trayecto a casa, le confesó su afecto y el deseo que tenía por profundizar su relación.

La doncella conocía a este joven, en la escuela su reputación no era la mejor y la mayoría de las personas le evitaba ya que corrían rumores de que su familia estaba involucrada en artes negras, por lo que ella sentía simpatía por el, pero no amor. Debido a esa ella rehusó su amor y en su lugar ofreció su amistad, ella no volvió a ver después de esto, no hasta que fue muy tarde.

Un día cuando el camino estaba vacío por lo tarde de la noche, la doncella escucho un murmullo en el aire por lo que miró su sombra en la cual se encontraba el enamorado, solo que está vez no había amor en sus ojos, desesperación y locura los llenaba.

La doncella entendió rápidamente que debía retirarse por lo que intentó correr a casa, pero antes de poder hacerlo el joven la tiro al piso y colocándose sobre ella la obligó a tragar una poción mágica. Antes de que pudiera hacer efecto la doncella cogio una piedra en el suelo y golpeó a su atacante con ella.

Una vez estuvo libre comenzó a correr mientras pedía ayuda hasta que llegó al puente y escucho los gritos del joven detrás de ella, intentando llegar a la seguridad de su casa lo más pronto posible la joven intentó atrevesar el puente lo antes posible pero en ese momento la poción comenzó a hacer efecto y junto al viento causaron que la joven cayera al acantilado"

Finalizó el cuento y por un segundo se quedó mirando al cielo, una hermosa luna llena sobre el cielo, parecida a la de aquella noche.

— ¿Que pasó con la doncella? — Interrogó el niño de forma curiosa.

— Ella murió, ¿Sabes cual es la lección de este cuento Damián?

— Lo inocentes y débiles no pueden sobrevivir en este mundo. — Contestó ganándose un fuerte abrazo de su hermana.

— Oh mi pequeño hermano es tan inteligente. — Sonrió besando su mejilla.

— ¿Que están haciendo aquí?

—¡Madre! — Grito el pequeño rápidamente parándose de su lugar para estar de pie viendo directamente a la mayor.

— Estoy segura que ya pasó tu hora de dormir, si tienes sueño no podrás llevar tu entrenamiento de forma satisfactoria. — Le reprendió la mujer de largo cabello castaño y cuerpo esbelto. — Y tu mañana te embarcas en una misión, deberías estar descansando.

— Es por eso que estoy despidiendome de mi hermanito, ademas tu me dijiste que debía enseñarle todo lo que pudiera.

— Me refería a tus habilidades en combate, no a historias infantiles.

— Lo tendré en mente para la próxima vez. — Se levantó de su lugar finalmente viendo a su madre, quien suspiro pero no dijo nada más.

— Tienes cinco minutos luego ambos irán a dormir. — Dijo antes de dejarlos solos.

— Gracias Madre. — aceptaron ambos hermanos y la mayor se arrodilló para estar a la altura del pequeño.

— Buenas noches mi pequeño príncipe. — Le deseo abrazándolo con más fuerza de la normal y el niño noto algo extraño en la respiración de su hermana, era casi como si estuviera alterada, pero está no era la primera misión de su hermana así que no entendía porque de repente la inseguridad.

— En toda la liga no hay un asesino más capaz que tu, mañana sobresaldras en tu misión. — Intento animarle y al notar como los brazos ajenos se relajaban Sonrió con confianza.

— Te amo Damián. — Le Susurro tomando su rostro entre sus manos juntando sus frentes. — Incluso si él mundo entero parece estar en tu contra, te prometo que jamás dejaré de amarte, nunca olvides eso. — Conecto sus miradas viéndole con seriedad. — ¿Entiendes eso? — Algo sobre las palabras no se sentía del todo bien, pero por primera vez Damián tenía miedo en el significado oculto detrás de ellas, por lo que aunque deseaba hablar, preguntar por su contenido se quedó callado y tan solo Asintió con la cabeza. — Adiós, mi amado. — Se despidió besando su frente soltando lo para que volviera a su habitación.

— Te deseo una misión exitosa hermana. — le deseo dejándola sola con un extraño sentimiento en su garganta que no sabía identificar, bueno cuando su hermana volviera de su misión le preguntaria.

Cuando su hermana no volvió el día en que se suponía, se corrió la noticia de que durante la misión un traidor provocó la explosión del hotel en que su hermana se hospedaba.

Su hermana había muerto, y Damián se preguntaria a veces si haber preguntado en aquel momento habría cambiado las cosas de alguna forma pero en cuanto ese pensamiento llegaba a su mente lo desechaba, pensar en los errores del pasado no traería nada bueno y tampoco traería a su persona querida devuelta a la vida.

En una parte escondida de su hogar, el único lugar donde las flores llenaban un pequeño espacio de la cruel montaña, descansaria una lápida con una inscripción tallada con cuidado.

"En memoria de Lilith Al Ghul"


	2. Si te dan explosiones finges tu muerte

A veces, y sólo a veces Lily se preguntaba si leer cientos de fanfics sin leer antes los cómics o ver las series o películas era alguna clase de pecado y que por eso ahora estaba donde se encontraba, quizás el karma tenía el sentido del humor más retorcido que el joker.

Todo este cuestionamiento comenzó a la edad de de 5 años cuando al abrir los ojos vio a una persona que estaba segura no era su madre ayudarle a colocarse de pie para luego ver su reflejo, y la última vez que reviso, tenía 21 años con cabello castaño y ojos negros, no cabello negro y ojo azules, oh cierto y tenía cinco. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? La reencarnación era algo que de verdad existía, y por alguna clase de broma cosmica que no lograba comprender, no lo solo reencarno, sino que también era la hija de Talia Al Ghul y si el color de sus ojos era algun indicador estaba bastante segura de quien era su Padre, ella quería llorar.

Dejando la parte de ser asesinos profesionales y los constantes planes de dominación mundial su familia no era del todo mala... Con ella. Si, eran estrictos con respecto a su régimen de entrenamiento, pero también eran justos y nunca pedían imposibles, oh bueno lo harían probablemente si es que Lily no fuera una mala perdedora y cada vez que era derribada se levantará con más energía que antes incluso antes de que se le pidieran, nunca espero que un defecto como ese pudiera salvarle la vida, porque algo le decía que si no colocaba tanto esfuerzo y no probaba ser digna del apellido Al Ghul las cosas no serían tan bonitas para ella. A veces Lily se preguntaba si era Damián Wayne, solo que su versión femenina, porque en ningún fanfic o en su biografía hacían mención de una hermana, lo que sinceramente le preocupaba ¿que tal si no la mencionaban porque murió? O peor aún porque estaba dentro de algún fanfic cliché en el que terminaba en alguna clase de Harem inverso, que el café no lo permita... Es decir no era como si la idea de tener su pequeño grupo de super chicos de los cuales escoger le molestara (¿a quien le molestaría?) era la parte del cliché, ya vómito muchos arco iris en su vida pasada al leerlos como para vivir uno.

A la edad de siete años sus respuestas fueron contestadas cuando su madre le presentó a su hermanito, demonios ¿a caso iba a morir? Mierda.

Un pro a todo esto, Damián era la cosita más adorable del mundo y cualquiera que dijera lo contrario podía probar el filo de sus abanicos ¡el merecía ser protegido y amado! Y como la buena hermana que era, ella se aseguró de hacerlo, bañando con afecto al menor de los Al Ghul en cada oportunidad que tenía (Cuando ni su madre o abuelo miraban porque no quería que luego la mataran para enseñarle alguna lección a Damián sobre el afecto) y de esa forma pasó los primeros años de su vida, entre entrenamientos, abrazos a su hermanito, y el ocasional asesinato, oh cierto ¿olvido mencionar eso no? Bueno como una Al Ghul era bastante obvio que ciertas cosas eran requeridas de ella, el ser capaz de decapitar a una persona sin pensarlo dos veces era una de ella, lo que para su sorpresa fue más fácil de lo anticipado.

Durante sus primeros meses de vida, como un mantra para no perder la cordura se repitió una frase de televisión para lidiar con el hecho de haber muerto.

_"Las personas mueren, eso es lo que hacen"_

Cuando tuvo que matar por primera vez, y esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza más fuerte que cualquier brujula moral, nunca estuvo más agradecida con una serie de televisión, y a partir de ahí tan solo siguió repitiendo esas palabras en su cabeza, claro la culpa estaba ahí, pero junto con su racionalidad e instinto básico de sobre vivencia no era más que un Susurro en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Cuando tenía 12 y fue enviada a una mision en solitario, en el hotel que se hospedaba conoció a una niña muy parecida a ella, debido a que tenía que aparentar se hizo amiga de la pequeña, y cuando él hotel explotó lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue revisarla a ella y a su familia, pero para cuando los encontró fue demasiado tarde. No estaba segura de que la poseyó en ese momento cuando su cerebro pareció uliminarse.

¡Una oportunidad!

Fue lo que pensó al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la menor junto con el de sus padres, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a la niña y la llevó a donde debería encontrarse su cuerpo (si es que ella hubiera muerto) preparo un poco mejor la escena, para no dejar lugar a dudas de que había muerto y luego evacuó con el resto de las personas del hotel.

Gracias a que la niña era muy habladora no fue difícil hacerse pasar por ella con la policía, algunas lágrimas por aquí, y buenas habilidades actorales por alla, y estaba de camino a un orfanato muy lejos de la liga de asesinos, y mientras iba en el auto del trabajador social las preguntas volvieron a ella ¿quizás esta era la razón porque no aparecía en los cómics? ¿Esta era la versión Canon? Bueno, no era como si le importara la verdad, Lilith Al Ghul estaba muerta para el mundo, y Angelise era una huerfana más que nadie notaría.

Pará su sorpresa después de un par de meses en el orfanato una linda familia de apellido Sinclair la adoptó, al parecer la madre no podía tener hijos y por eso ya habían adoptado a otro niño, pero ahora querían una niña, no los culpaba las niñas eran mucho más lindas y bien portadas.

Y así fue como Lilith Al Ghul paso de vivir en la cima de una montaña con una montón de asesinos, a ser Angelise Sinclair y vivir en los suburbios con una familia ligeramente acomodada ¿Oh y menciono que era la hermana menor ahora? La vida podía ser buena a veces.

Pensando en retrospectiva debió saber que su historia no podía llegar al final feliz tan pronto, y cuando su padre consiguió un mejor trabajo en las empresas Wayne, por primera vez desde los cinco años quiso llorar nuevamente.


	3. La venganza sabe a café.

Mudarse a ciudad gótica no fue el final del mundo como originalmente pensó que sería, ya llevaba dos meses en la universidad de Gótica y aún no se encontraba con ningún murciélago y villano lo que contaba como una victoria ¿no?

Era sábado lo que significaba no pensar en la universidad hasta la noche por lo que iría a tomar un café, luego almorzaria con sus Padres, pasaría un tiempo en casa, y volvería al dormitorio a repasar lo que necesitará para la semana, definitivamente sonaba como un buen día.

Por eso cuando en su cafetería favorita un idiota le choco por detrás logrando no sólo que su café cayera al piso sino también manchar su blanca blusa, quizás su humor no fue el mejor.

—¡Monstruo! — Le grito al idiota con cabello negro y ojos azules extrañamente familiar. — ¿que te hizo mi café? ¿Acaso de spoileo GOT? El no merecía eso. — Se quejo viendo la taza en el suelo lamentando la pérdida de su brebaje de vida aka café.

— ¡En serio lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! — Comenzó a disculparse el chico hasta que algo le llamó la atención. — Tu blusa esta mojada, deberías quitarte la — Sugirió y ella elevó una ceja. — E-Es decir era café caliente... Si te la quedas puesta puedes quemarte además deberías intentar quitar la mancha ahora que esta fresca. — Explicó con un ligero sonrojo.

— Me gustaría hacer eso, pero no tengo con qué cambiarme, no esperaba que alguien me derramará café ardiendo en mi ropa camino a casa. — Respondió estirando un poco su blusa para que no tocará su piel.

— Te puedo prestar mi sudadera — Sugirió y ella vio la prenda ofrecida, era algo grande incluso para él de color azul marino... No tenía nada raro, bueno podía ser peor.

— Esta bien. — Asintió tomando la orilla de su blusa para sacarla siendo detenida por el contrario.

—¡¿que estas haciendo?!

— ¿sacándome la blusa?

—¿En medio de la cafetería? — Pregunto y ella supuso que quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo.

— cómo sea. — rodo los ojos para caminar al baño siendo seguida por el idiota. — Damela. — Pidió estirando su mano antes de entrar al baño.

— Oh seguro. — Se la sacó rápidamente algo incomodo. — Ire por una bolsa para tu blusa esperame aquí. — Indicó y ella confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Una vez en el baño se quito la blusa notando que su piel estaba algo enrojecida pero no adolorida, ja, quien lo diría el entrenamiento espartano de la liga si salia a cuenta. Una vez se sacó la blusa comenzó a quitar la mancha en el lavamanos para luego colocarse la sudadera, no se veía tan mal... Aunque si le quedaba algo grande por no decir que estaba nadando en ella lo que era extraño dado que el sujeto no era mucho más alto que ella... Lo que sea.

Al salir del baño se encontró con el idiota sujetando una bolsa y dos tazas de café.

—No sabía cuál compraste por eso traje un latte y uno normal... — Murmuró algo avergonzado y ella suspiro, okay el asesino de cafés no era tan malo. — Quizás deba mencionar que tengo novia.

—¿Que? — Le vio confundida sin entender porque necesitaba saber ese pedazo de información.

— E-Es solo que no quiero que pienses que solo choque para hablar contigo o algo por estilo. — Se justificó mientras ella solo tomaba la bolsa guardando su blusa y luego tomando el latte.

— Lo que digas... — Susurro tomando del café notando que tenía un número escrito.

— Es para que puedas enviarme un mensaje y devolverme mi sudadera.

— Oh. — Parpadeo, atrevido de su parte pensar que la devolvería.

— ¡Tim! — Grito alguien entrando a la cafetería y Ange le dio una larga mirada.

—¿Tu novia? — el ver como se sonrojada y balbuceaba fue toda la respuesta que necesito.

Antes de que el chico pudiera protestar con su mano libre lo acercó a si misma juntando sus labios, notando la sorpresa en su mirada, lo soltó quitándole la oportunidad para rechazarla o contestar al beso.

— Eso fue por asesinar a mi pobre café, buena suerte con tu novia. — Paso a su lado palmeando su hombro. — Gracias por el café. — Dijo dejándolo solo con su novia en el café saliendo por atrás.

Cabello negro, y ojos azules, su novia le llamó ¿Tim? ¿Ese no era Red Robin? Se preguntó mientras iba a su casa.

— Nah. — Se bajó de hombros, ¿cuáles eran la probabilidades de que en una ciudad con cientos de personas se encontrará justo con uno de los murciélagos? Solo por si acaso evitaría esa cafetería, de todas formas no planeaba volver donde una novia celosa podría buscar explicaciones.

Al terminar su taza de café miró el número a un lado por unos segundos, antes de tirar la a la basura, si pensaba que gano una sudadera nueva su día seguía siendo bueno.


	4. ser secuestrada es genial para el estres

En su primera vida decir que no era una entusiasta del ejercicio era como decir que el café era sólo una bebida más, exacto un eufemismo, ya que es mundialmente conocido el hecho de que el café es vida, amor y todo lo bueno y santo en este mundo, pero volviendo al punto, el ejercicio no era lo suyo, hasta que renació y estuvo obligada a realizar rutinas diarias por años, las cuales incluso después de dejar a su familia se quedaron con ella, quizás no con la misma intensidad pero mantenía ciertos hábitos.

Correr cuando se sentía algo estresasa era uno de esos hábitos.

Luego de una semana de trabajos, y pruebas, el viernes cuando el sol se escondió se cambió de ropa para comenzar con su rutina de ejercicios. Ahora una regla no hablada en gótica era que si eras una mujer ligeramente atractiva, salir un viernes por la noche sola era como pasearse en medio de una jauría de sabuesos con un pedazo de carne colgando del cuello, una idea terrible, excepto si eras una asesina entrenada, en ese caso bueno... Era una forma de relajarse.

Durante su corrida se paro a la mitad en un punto ciego y cuando unos brazos la arrastraron no peleó, llevaban siguiéndole una semana así que decidió finalmente darles una oportunidad. Usualmente le preocuparía ser seguida u observada por tanto tiempo, pero debido a que sus habilidades de espionaje dejaban bastante que desear no existía forma en que fuera la liga, por lo que era seguro.

Las ataduras en sus muñecas le daban algo de comezón pero aún no podía quitárselas ya que Kirk (como le apodo en su cabeza al jefe de los secuestradores) estaba dando su discurso, y hasta no terminar de escucharlo no era de buena educación comenzar a patear traseros, siempre se preguntó si los villanos practicaban sus discursos al espejo antes de tener su charla con los héroes, tal vez le preguntaría a Kirk una vez terminará.

— Mientras te portes bien, y tu padre pague el dinero del rescate nada ¿Entiendes? — Pregunto el sujeto vestido de negro con una máscara de Jason cubriendo su rostro ¿para intimidar? En otra vida estaba segura que se habría sentido muy intimidad así que les daba una estrella dorada por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Esto es solo por el dinero?

—¿que?

— Es decir ¿solo quieren el dinero de mi familia? — Interrogó nuevamente y el criminal Asintió lentamente como si no entendiera la pregunta. — Un alivio. — Suspiró, aunque sabía que era muy seguro que no fuera nada más peligroso si la hacía sentir mejor, ahora finalmente podía rascar sus muñecas.

La bodega donde estaban era iluminada por una sola ampolleta colgando del techo, el único que parecía tenér un arma de fuego era Kirk, así que el era la mayor amenaza, cuatro personas dentro y dos afuera, por su lenguaje corporal ninguno parecía depender de algo más que cuchillos y fuerza bruta, en pocas palabras, una forma segura y rápida de aliviar el estrés y mantenerse en forma.

— Vamos a llamar a tu padre y todo esto terminará pronto. — Aseguró Kirk y ella tan solo Asintió antes de soltarse de sus amarras y levantarse de la silla tomando su arma mientras pasaba a su lado.

— Más rápido de lo que crees. — Sonrió disparando le a la ampolleta antes de que cualquiera de los hombres en la habitación pudiera reaccionar.

Algunos gritos, quejas y otros sonidos se dejaron oír y cuando la puerta fue abierta por los que estaban cuidando afuera algo de luz entró pero sólo habían cuatro cuerpos en el piso, en cuanto entraron la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y la oscuridad junto con los gritos volvieron.

— Ya que fui educada y escuché todo tu discurso tu escucharas el mío ¿esta bien? — Pregunto Ange a Kirk que estaba atado a la misma silla donde antes estaba sentada, su máscara ya no estaba dejando ver unos asustados ojos marrón junto con un calcetín en su boca que le impedía hablar.

— Mhmmm — Asintió con la cabeza viendo su arma en manos de la chica.

— Muy bien. — contestó quitándole el seguro al arma. — Desde ahora se mantienen alejados de mi y mi familia, pero si escuchan aunque sea un rumor con su nombre me lo dices, para eso tomé el celular de uno de tus amigos. — Señaló a uno de los cuerpos en el piso. — Ninguno está muerto, por si acaso, pero si me entero de que han sido traviesos y no hacen lo que les pido. — Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y el cañón del arma le apunto directo a la frente. — No hay segundas oportunidades. — jalo el gatillo y el mayor grito prácticamente mojando sus pantalones hasta que noto que seguía vivo. — ¿entendido?

— ¡Mjhmmm! — Asintió de forma frenética con la cabeza llorando de alivio cuando ella bajó el arma dejándola en su regazo.

— Por si acaso, me llevó tu billetera esto esta muy lejos de mi casa y es peligroso para una señorita caminar de noche sola por gótica lo entiendes ¿no? —Kirk volvió a asentir y ella se despidió saliendo de la bodega con billetera en mano.

Ese día volvió con 40 dólares a casa después de pagar el taxi, salir a dar un paseo en la noche en ciudad gótica no siempre era una mala experiencia.


	5. Los bastardos infieles deben pagar

A la edad de 15 años Ange descubrió que las fiestas no eran lo suyo, a los 17 los clubes también se añadieron a su lista de cosas que quería hacer pero que resultaron ser una decepción.

La música siempre era muy fuerte, y pocas veces de su gusto, el ambiente era pesado con olor a cigarrillo, alcohol, sudor y otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar, para mejorar los idiotas parecían abundar en estos lugares así que pronto decidió que las fiestas no eran lo suyo, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido el porque en lugar de estar tomando un café en su dormitorio viendo alguna película en su computador como cada viernes que no tenía que estudiar o entregar algun proyecto estaba en un club con todo lo que no soportaba en Bludhaven una de las ciudades que evitaba por cierto héroe.

La peluca plateada en su cabeza le causaba picazón pero no se movió tan sólo mirando el mojito en su mano, un mensaje llegó a su celular y lo sacó con disimulo, oh cierto, esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

El bastardo infiel que era el ex de su hermano. Debido a que estudiaban en distintas universidades pocas veces podía ver a Emil (Su nombre le hacía preguntarse si sus padres sabían de antemano que su hijo sería gay o quizás el nombre lo hizo así...) pero usualmente hablaban por teléfono a diario, su hermano era un chico tímido pero extremadamente dulce, en pocas palabras era propenso a caer en las garras de imbéciles que solo lo querían por su cara y trasero bonitos. El punto es que hace unos días Emil parecía más decaído e incluso evitaba llamadas, y como de costumbre tuvo que recurrir a su mejor amiga quien le contó cómo el novio de Emil le engañó rompiendo el frágil corazón de su hermano mayor, y eso no se podía quedar impune, por supuesto que no.

Por eso estaba en club en una de sus ciudades vetadas, con una peluca y un vestido demasiado corto y apretado como para ser cómodo, porque era una chica en una misión, hacer pagar al desgraciado.

— Hola lindura, ¿te puedo invitar un trago? — Pregunto un chico a su lado acercándose más de lo estrictamente necesario y ella evitó elevar una ceja ya que tenía un trago en la mano.

— Creo que ya he tomado mucho por hoy, ahora quiero bailar pero te puedes quedar con este. — Se puso de pie pasándole su trago ignorando lo para ir directo a la pista de bailé.

Soltó un poco su cuello a medida que se dejaba llevar por la música haciéndose pasó entre el mar de personas que estaban en el club hasta finalmente llegar a donde quería. Llego a una de las mesas al fondo donde parecía estar descansando sacando un pequeño vial de su cartera depositando su contenido en el vaso de cierto infiel que no estaba prestando atención.

Una vez que vio cómo se tomaba todo el contenido sonrio viendo la hora, si sus cuentas no eran malas debería hacer efecto en máximo unos 15 minutos más. Hasta entonces sólo debía esperar.

— No es muy amable colocar algo en el trago de otras personas. — Escucho a su lado y ella rodo los ojos.

— Pudiste haberme detenido si te importara. — Desde el principio noto la mirada de alguien sobre ella pero ya que no creía que hiciera nada al respecto tan solo siguió con lo suyo.

— No pareces el tipo de chica que necesita drogar a alguien para llevarlo a la cama así que estaba curioso. — El extraño se sentó a su lado y ella ni se molesto en mirarlo.

— Por supuesto que no, ¿me has visto? Soy malditamente ardiente. — Dijo con total confianza, orgullosa de su físico, mitad por genética y mitad por entrenamiento espartano, quizás debería darles las gracias a Talia si la volvía a ver.

— No eres tímida puedo ver. — Rio el sujeto a su lado. — ¿Entonces que? ¿Acosadora? ¿Un ex?

— Un ex. — Contestó porque no contarle a nadie la genialidad de su plan era un desperdicio y no volvería a ver a esta persona en su vida así que no había problemas.

— Bueno, puedo ver porque rompieron. — Señaló la pista donde el ex se corría mano con un rubio de espalda ancha.

— Nunca dije que fuera mi ex.

— Oh venganza por un conocido.

— Fue advertido, si le rompía el corazón, yo lo rompería a él. — Dijo con total honestidad ¿porque nadie se tomaba sus amenazas en serio? Ella era un asesina por amor de Dios, ¡Era intimidan te!

—¿Acabó de presenciar un homicidio?

— No te preocupes, no planeo ir a la cárcel por un idiota como el. — No que la fueran a atrapar si quisiera matarlo, pero si podía evitar la ruta del asesinato lo haría.

— ¿Entonces...?

— Querrás tener tu celular en mano y espero que no hayas comido nada. — reviso la hora y coloco la cámara justo para captar como el infiel vomitaba a su pareja de baile para luego sostener sus pantalones y salir corriendo al baño.

— ¿Laxantes? ¿No es algo infantil? — Ante eso finalmente se giro para verlo dándole una mirada indignada, encontrándose con cabello negro y ojos azules... ¿Acaso esas eran características genéricas aquí?

— No cuando lo subes a toda red social existente con los hashtag adecuados.

— Muerte social. — Sonrió dejando ver su perfecta dentadura, de seguro ganaría mucho dinero de trabajar en comerciales de dentífrico.

Una vez terminó con su celular y se dio por bien servida se levantó de su asiento para ir a su hotel, ya que dudaba encontrar buses a Gotica a esta hora.

— Espera, las calles pueden ser peligrosas para una chica a estas horas de las noches ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— He visto muchas películas clichés y de horror como para saber que no me gustara el resultado de eso. — Se negó con una sonrisa. — Además, ya deberías haber notado que tengo poco de damisela en apuros. — Le cerró un ojo y desapareció entre la multitud antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

Al salir fue recibida por la brisa de la noche y sintió que finalmente podía respirar tranquila de nuevo, hizo una señal para que el taxi parara a su lado mientras casi suspiraba de felicidad al sacarse la peluca entrando al taxi justo a tiempo para ver al chico de lindos ojos azules salir de seguro en su búsqueda como toda serie cliché, pero no señor ella se negaba a ser parte de eso, así que tan solo dio la dirección de su hotel para despedirse por la ventana del extraño relajando su cuerpo en el asiento.

Mañana visitaría a Emil, de seguro ya estaría de mejor humor para entonces.


	6. adoptaremos un niño no un perro

Por un segundo cuando sus padres decidieron hacer un almuerzo familiar Ange recordó la cena familiar en la que contaron los planes de mudarse a Ciudad gótica, por lo que estaba algo emociónada, con algo de suerte su Papá encontro un trabajo mucho mejor y se irían de la ciudad a la seguridad de cualquier otro lugar donde no habían locos con disfraces corriendo por las calles como en un eterno Halloween.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

— ¿Adoptar? — Pregunto Emil mientras sus esperanzas de volver a su vida sin tener que mirar por sobre su hombro (o no más de lo normal para un asesino bien entrenado) a cada minuto.

— Bueno, ustedes ya están grandes y no es como que los amemos menos ni nada pero... — Comenzó su Madre mientras su padre tomaba su mano.

— La casa se siente algo solitaria, así que pensamos que la adopción sería uan buena opción ¿que piensan?

— ¿Yo puedo elegir? — Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios recibiendo una risa y sonrisa de sus padres.

— Son niños Ange, no animales en una tienda.

— Tu me escogiste. — Se quejo y una sonrisa maliciosa se esparció en su rostro. — "_Por favor papá, ¡ella es como una muñeca! ¡Super linda!" — _Imitó su voz ganándose el sonrojo del mayor y otra risa de sus padres.

— Bueno, la razón por la que los invitamos a almorzar es porque hoy en la tarde tenemos una visita programada en el orfanato, tan solo veremos a algunos de los niños.

— Pará conocerlos mejor y poder elegir con responsabilidad, por supuesto ambos son invitados a acompañarnos ya que como parte de la familia tienen derecho a dar su opinión.

— ¿Ves Emil? Yo puedo escoger. — Sonrió ante la idea de volver a ser una hermana mayor, oh iba arruinar a ese niño o niña de tanto consentirlo.

Luego del almuerzo sus padres condujeron al orfanato donde conocerían a los niños, mientras ella no podía esperar a llegar y conocer a su futuro hermano o hermana.

— Pareciera como si tu fueras la que vas a adoptar. — Se burló su hermano y como la adulta que era le sacó la lengua abrazándo a su madre.

— Tu estabas el doble de emocionado cuando fuimos por Ange, eras tan adorable no parando de decir cuánto jugarías con tu hermanita y como serias el mejor hermano mayor de la vida. — Rio su Madre logrando hacerlo sonrojar nuevamente.

— Tenía 13... — Se defendió hasta que llegaron a la entrada y fueron recibidos por una monja.

Luego de unas presentaciones la monja los dejó libre para dar una vuelta por el lugar como gustarán. Esta sería la tarea más difícil para Ange hasta ahora, todos los mocosos eran demasiado ¡lindos! ¿Como debía escoger? Suspiro hasta que una mata de cabello pelirrojo le llamó la atención o mejor dicho lo que dejó caer de una mochila mal cosida.

Camino con cautela tomando el osito Tedy del suelo dándole una sacudida antes de seguir al pelirrojo y tocar su hombro con suavidad notando como el menor se estremecía un poco ante su toque, no era algo extraño en niños que formaban parte del sistema pero aún así le causaba un cierto malestar.

— Dejaste caer esto. — Le dijo una vez el pelirrojo se dio vuelta.

—¡Rory! — Grito enseguida tomando al oso de peluche con preocupación en su voz, tomando el oso de forma protectora hasta que noto que la chica seguía mirándolo y sus mejillas se encendieron de un fuerte carmín. — Ouhm... Gracias... — Murmuró seguramente avergonzado por ser un preadolescente cargando un osito de peluche.

— No hay de que, tu mochila tiene un agujero ¿Quieres que la repare por ti? — Pregunto señalando la mencionada mochila.

— Oh no, está bien, no quiero molestar.

— No es una molestia.— Negó suavemente. — En el orfanato siempre cosia la ropa y peluches para los otros niños, asi que me acostumbre a cargar hilo y aguja, pero desde que me adoptaron no he podido coser mucho y traigo un set de costura que muero por usar en mi bolso. — Metió su mano dentro de este sacando un pequeño estuche.

— Si esta bien por ti... — Dijo de forma tímida entregando la mochila mientras caminaban a una banca cercana para que pudiera coser más comoda. — Soy Colin. — Se presentó una vez se sentaron.

— Ange, es un gusto. — correspondio enebrando la aguja de un solo fluido movimiento.

— Wow eres buena en eso, a la hermana Esther siempre le toma un buen par de intentos.

— Me alegra no estar oxidada. — Contestó comenzando a coser con atención la mochila para hacer un buen trabajo.

— Antes, dijiste que fuiste adoptada... ¿Entonces que haces aquí? Es decir no estoy tratando de ser descortés ni nada es sol—balbuceo por lo bajo lo que le pareció sinceramente adorable y no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa.

— Ahora que estoy en la universidad mis padres se siente solos así que quieren adoptar para llenar el vacío. — Respondió terminando de coser para cortar el hilo y hacer un par de nudos para que resistiera. — Aquí tienes.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Luce incluso mejor que antes! — Sonrió al ver la costura al mismo tiempo que llegaba a una conclusión en su cabeza.

— ¿Te importaría como favor mostrarme el lugar?

— ¡Claro que no! Tambien te puedo decir varias cosas sobre los niños de aquí, de seguro encontrarás a tu hermano o hermana rápido, todos aquí son muy buenos. — Asintió comenzando a guiarla por el orfanato contando sobre todos los lugares por los que pasaban junto con los huérfanos con los que vivía.

Pará cuando el sol comenzó a entrar se le pidió que le llevara a la recepción donde su familia le estaba esperando.

— Te tomaste tu tiempo, asumo que ya tomaste una decisión. — Dijo su Padre con una sonrisa mirando al niño a su lado y ella imitó el gesto colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del confundido pelirrojo que era presentado ante la familia.

— Quiero a este. — Sus padres tan solo rieron ante su forma de actuar mientras su hermano suspiraba pero no decía nada.

—¿Eh? — Murmuró Colin sin entender la situación.

— Lo que Ange quiere decir en su especial forma de hacerlo. — Intercedió Emil. — Es que nos gustaría que formaras parte de nuestra familia.

—¡¿yo?! ¡Pero tengo 13 años! Todos siempre quieren adoptar bebes o niños mas pequeños...

— Yo fui adoptado a los 10 — Señaló Emil.

— Yo a los 12. — Añadió Ange.

— Yo a los 14 y mi esposo a los 16. — Habló su madre. — Sabemos cómo es perder la esperanza a medida que los años pasan, por eso estamos predispuestos a adoptar a partir de cierta edad.

— Además ni mi esposa ni yo creemos poder lidiar en esta etapa de nuestras vidas con bebés o niños pequeños por más adorable que sean. — Se sumo su Papá. —Por lo que si esta bien por ti, nos gustaría que fueras tu quien se una a nuestra familia, aunque no lo parezca Ange no es la persona más social del mundo y que ella te quiera después de una tarde, dice mucho.

— Llevamos 4 meses en gótica y aún no hace ni un amigo. — La delató su hermano.

— ¡Hey! Si tengo amigos...

— Si no los ves fuera de las clases no cuentan como amigos. — Se burló y ella cerró lo boca refunfuñando por lo bajo.

— De todas formas, no estas obligado a responder ahora, piénsalo un poco y cuando llegues a una descicion puedes pedirle a una de las hermanas que se contacte con nosotros, estaremos esperando. — Le informo el mayor.

— No es como si te quisiera sobornar pero si aceptas, puedo prometer amor y cariño incondicional. — Dijo Ange abrazándole por la espalda. — Seré la mejor hermana de la vida.

— ¡Hey!

—Tu serás el mejor hermano mayor de la vida por supuesto. — añadió viendo a Emil asentir de acuerdo. —Spoiler alert, realmente lo es. — Le Susurro soltando lo para darle su espacio no sin antes acariciar su cabello. — Piénsalo, estaremos esperando.

— L-Lo haré... Muchas gracias... — Dijo aún sorprendido con los ojos cada vez más húmedo como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

— Hasta pronto pequeño. — Se despidieron sus padres para luego despedirse también de la hermana que los guió durante su estadía.

Unos días después cuando la respuesta llegó y sus padres estaban arreglando los papeles de adopción, no pudo evitar pensar que el nombre Colin Wilkes se le hacia extrañamente familiar... Pero bueno si fuera algo realmente importante de seguro lo recordaría eventualmente.


	7. Los bros deben cuidarse entre sí

_Leves caricias en su cabello hacen que una siesta se vuelva una opción más que tentadora, el suave viento casi besando su rostro hace que la siesta cada vez parezca más y más la idea del siglo. El viento mueve un poco la corona de ramas y flores que su hermana hizo para el, ya que según ella todo príncipe merece una corona, duda que alguien en su hogar le haya enseñada como hacerla, pero la leve melancolía en sus ojos al explicarle el proceso de elaboración le quito las palabras de la boca._

_Lilith murmura por lo bajo una agradable melodia de alguna canción que forma parte de sus memorias más viejas, el sonido es bienvenido por sus oídos y prontamente el sueño toma su persona en un cómodo viaje sabiendo que en los brazos de su hermana está a salvo y que al despertar una sonrisa cálida acompañada de profundos ojos azules le estarán esperando, para Damián, esa es su forma de despertar favorita._

Al abrir los ojos no son ojos azules los que lo reciben si no la pantalla de su computador, una tenue luz se desprende de este señal de que la batería debe estar por acabarse. Dormirse en el escritorio no es una de las cosas más cómodas y sus músculos lo resienten, pero ayer se quedó investigando a la familia que adoptó a su... Auto proclamado mejor amigo, y como Robin su deber es asegurarse de que la familia sea adecuada.

La familia Sinclair parecía una familia normal por el exterior pero eso no significa que estuvieran limpios, el sabía mejor que nadie que las apariencias podían engañar.

La familia estaba conformada por cuatro personas.

El padre, jefe de la familia, era un analista muy reconocido. Huérfano desde la corta edad de 2 años, fue adoptado durante su adolescencia por el dueño de una tienda de electrónica, desde ahí fue a una buena universidad mediante una beca, y se caso en cuanto salió de la universidad con su novia de toda la vida.

La madre al igual que el padre era huérfana y según los registros fue en el sistema donde conoció a su futuro esposo, fue adoptada poco antes que su marido por una pareja de profesores de la escuela a la que asistía, fue a una universidad decente y actualmente trabajaba como profesora para la universidad de Gótica.

Hasta ahí, todo parecía normal, la búsqueda de antecedentes no arrojaba nada extraño e incluso buscando más profundo no había nada.

— Aprobados. — Asintió para terminar su búsqueda de la pareja para seguir con los hijos.

Emil Sinclair el hijo mayor, provenía de un hogar abusivo, padres alcohólicos y violentos por lo que a temprana edad fue admitido al sistema. A los 10 años fue adoptado por los Sinclair, donde pasó a convertirse en uno más del montón, nada destacable en su expediente escolar, sólo un par de peleas pero dada su orientación sexual suponía que era de esperar, no todos eran tan abiertos de mentes como la sociedad quería hacer creer. Hoy estudiaba en Bludhaven a unas horas de Gótica. Nuevamente no había nada extraño con este, quizás si eran lo que parecían...

Cuando pasó con la última elevó una ceja, al notar que en cada fotografía de la menor de la familia su rostro era difícil de reconocer ya que su cabello siempre parecía estorbar, refunfuño por lo bajo buscando sus redes sociales en las cuales no había ni una foto suya... Okay eso era sospechoso, los jóvenes de hoy en día eran demasiado vanidosos como para no tener ninguna foto suya en alguna red social.

Angelise Sinclair, perdió a sus padres a los 12 años durante unas vacaciones donde tanto como sus documentos como los de su familia se quemaron, pudieron identificarla solamente a base de su propio testimonio. Poco después fue llevada a un orfanato local y adoptada por los Sinclair, su desempeño académico estaba por sobre el promedio como primera de su clase, y estaba actualmente estudiando en la universidad de Gótica.

Por alguna razón algo sobre su expediente no le cerraba, y comenzó a revisar más cuidadosamente desde el comienzo, hasta que finalmente supo que era lo que le hacía ruido.

El accidente donde perdió a sus padres fue el mismo en el cual hace años su hermana Lilith encontró su fin, una extraña coincidencia... ¿Y si ella conoció a su hermana? ¿Si habló con ella antes de su muerte? Podía tener en su conocimiento los últimos momentos de Lilith...

Negó con la cabeza, estaba asumiendo demasiadas cosas, las posibilades de que las respuestas a sus preguntas fueran afirmativas eran extremadamente bajas, suspiro y siguió pasando las fotos recorriendo su instagram y el de sus conocidos para poder finalmente llegar a su veredicto respecto a toda la familia Sinclair.

Bajo un poco más con la flecha hasta que una foto llamó su atención, era una foto donde la chica enseñaba un tatuaje en su muñeca. El tatuaje era una serpiente de Ouroboros de color negro con flores a los lados pero era lo suficientenente grande como para cubrir una pequeña cicatriz, una cicatriz que el conocía.

— ¿Que...? — Susurro al agrandar la foto aumentando la calidad.

¡El conocía esa cicatriz!

¡El hizo esa cicatriz!

El cuerpo de su hermana estaba tan quemado que no pudieron realizarse pruebas de Adn, lo único con que pudieron identificarla fueron sus pertenencias, y el collar que su abuelo le regalo al realizar su primera misión exitosa, señal de que era una Al Ghul.

Si estaba escondiéndose de la Liga de las sombras explicaría porque su pobre presencia en la red y sus pobres fotografías en sus documentos públicos.

Pero ¿porque?

Su hermana era el orgullo y alegría de su madre ¿porque fingiria su propia muerte? ¿Quizás era parte de algún plan de su Madre? No, él mismo reviso los antecedentes del resto de la familia y estaba seguro que las únicas lágrimas que vio a derramar a su madre sobre la tumba de Lilith eran reales, ella no sabía que su hija seguía viva, Lilith actuó por su cuenta.

Una serie de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho, alivio, confusión, felicidad y algo de ¿tristeza? Es decir durante sus primeros años de vida Lilith fue su más grande apoyo emocional, la única que siempre le mostraría amor incondicional aún a pesar de las enseñanzas de su abuelo, así que ¿porque le abandonaría?

Tomando una larga respiración se relajo intentando serenar sus pensamientos, primero que nada tenía que asegurarse de que fuera su hermana, y que no estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas y luego si todo resultaba ser cierto le haría las preguntas a la cara, ahora necesitaba una forma de comprobar su identidad...

Podía buscarla el mismo pero si era su hermana le descubriría y huiria antes de poder hablar con ella, quizás Wilke... No, de hacerlo comenzaría a hacer preguntas y no podía decirle todo sin que después comenzará a actuar de forma sospechoso frente a Lilith causando su fuga. Su padre... Nunca le contó nada sobre Lilith y por el momento prefería mantener eso de esa forma, no recurriria a él hasta que estuviera cien por ciento seguro de su identidad. Resoplo al darse cuenta de su única solución... Sacó su celular y marcó uno de los números que intentaba no usar seguido.

— Hola Todd...


	8. Adiós a mi zapato y a mi dignidad

Correr con un solo zapato no era lo más cómodo que había hecho en su vida y realmente quería parar ya fuera para descansar un poco o quitarse el otro zapato y estar más equilibrada, pero a pesar de lo que su cuerpo le pedía no paro de correr hasta llegar a su dormitorio en la universidad.

Al entrar se dejó caer sobre la cama con su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma rítmica mientras su respiración se calmaba un poco luego del maraton que corrió, olvidando el dolor en su pie el cual de seguro debería estar magullado y sangrando gracias al pobre estado de las calles en gótica.

Levanto sus piernas para poder sus pies y una risa amarga con algo de resignación escapó de sus labios al ver solo uno de sus zapatos en su lugar.

Jamás espero perder su zapato y dignidad al mismo tiempo.

La última semana estaba segura de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, e incluso se atrevieron a entrar a su dormitorio mientras no estaba, lo que era raro, ya que la persona en hacerlo tenía la bastante habilidad como para hacerla dudar y cuestionarse si no estaba siendo algo paranoica.

Pero para su suerte al encontrar su cepillo fuera de lugar supo que no era paranoia, alguien fue a su dormitorio y tomo su adn, mierda.

Las opciones eran dos, o la encontró Talia o la encontró Damián, lo que sinceramente no sabía cuál era peor, aunque de ser Damián podría jugar la carta de la demencia, y mantenerse alejada de la batifamilia, después de todo Talia nunca le dijo a ciencia cierta quien era su Papá, aún existía esperanza. Por mientras todo lo que podía hacer era actuar normal, sin levantar sospechas de su verdadera identidad.

Solo existía un pequeño, y ligero problema, lo que era normal para un asesino entrenado, no siempre era lo mismo para un ciudadano cualquiera.

Evitar callejones oscuros era sentido común en gótica, junto con otras reglas no habladas como que ciertos clubes atendían a clientes que pasaban más tiempo dentro de una cárcel que fuera de ella, que tenías más posibilidades de ser rescatado por un sujeto con capa y un extraño sentido de la moda que por un policía entre otras. Lástima que se le hizo tarde para el estreno de una serie en su computadora por lo que un atajo mediante un callejón oscuro fue su única opción para llegar a tiempo, después de todo ¿que tan mala suerte debía tener para que justo en el callejón a la hora que pasaba se encontrará con algún delincuente?

Exactamente la que tenía ahora mismo.

— Wow parece que hoy nuestra noche de suerte muchachos. — Dijo un sujeto de voz grave frente a ella caminando lado a lado con otros tres sujetos, a lo que Ange apenas presto atención demasiado ocupada en contar los minutos para llegar a la hora.

— Se buena y pasaremos un buen rato juntos... — Añadió uno de los matones sacando una navaja, Ange no se detuvo.

De un suave movimiento sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo sin parar de caminar pasando al lado del matón con la cuchilla quitándole la navaja antes de que lo notará, sin parar de caminar se hizo paso entre los delincuentes dejando unos cortes profundos y limpios en sus cuellos. En cuanto terminó de pasar a su lado la sangre salto y los hombres cayeron sosteniendo sus heridas.

— No es una vena del todo importante pero deberían recibir atención medica dentro de la próxima media hora o podrían morir. — Advirtió dejando la navaja caer guardando su pañuelo para girarse y ver a los hombres en el piso solo que ahora no eran los únicos en el callejón.

Ojos azules, cabello negro con un mechón de color blanco, no había que ser una genio para saber de quien se trataba.

En ese momento su cerebro decidió que era buena hora para dejar de funcionar dejándola a su suerte. En pánico al ser descubierta por uno de los bebés murcielago hizo algo que recordaría por el resto de su vida como el momento en que perdió su dignidad.

Dejó escapar un leve grito y se sacó uno de sus zapatos lanzando lo al confundido héroe o anti héroe o lo que sea realmente, para luego darse la media vuelta y correr a la seguridad de su dormitorio.

Lo que nos trae a la situación actual en la cual luego de atender su pie con el botiquín de primeros auxilios estaba tomando una bebida energética viendo el estreno de su serie, ya mañana podría lidiar con los efectos de sus acciones esta noche negaría cualquier cosa que la distrajera de la pantalla frente a ella.


	9. Por favor se malvada

Cuando el pequeño demonio le pidió ayuda primero pensó en restregarselo en la cara hasta que dejara de ser aburrido, pero luego mencionó una hermana... Y alguien con sangre Al Ghul y posiblemente Wayne dando vueltas por el mundo no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera, Dios sabía que ya tenían suficiente con uno.

Por lo que dejando sus deseos de burlarse (los que volverían en cuanto todo se resolviera) se tomó el tiempo para realizar su misión con cautela y dedicación como el buen hermano mayor que era, ja quizás a cambio le pediría al enano que dijera que era su hermano favorito o alguna mierda por el estilo, de seguro mataba de un ataque a Dickye.

Volviendo a su encargo encontrar a la chica no fue nada difícil, tan solo tuvo que ir a su universidad y preguntar un poco alrededor, al parecer la heredera Al Ghul no era alguien más del montón, pero en serio ¿cuando algún Al Ghul lo era? Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una muestra de Adn de su cepillo para hacer la prueba y estar libre de dudas pero algo le llamó la atención, para ser el escondite de una asesina no habían trampas ni cámaras, ni nada... De hecho parecía la habitación de cualquier otro universitario... Raro.

Al salir se aseguró de no ser visto y cuando estaba por abandonar el edificio escucho un grito que le llamó la atención.

— ¡Angelise! — ¿Ese era el nombre del engendro de satanás cierto? Se escondió detrás de un árbol viendo con atención a la persona que respondía al llamado sintiendo la curiosidad pinchar en su pecho.

Lo que vio no lo espero ni en sus sueños más locos.

Cabello largo de color negro como la noche atado en una trenza que caía por uno de sus hombros hasta su cadera, vestida con un simple pero lindo vestido blanco con tulipanes negros. Ojos de un azul tan oscuro como zafiro acompañados por unos labios rosados, okay era ardiente, pero dado sus genes era de esperar, lo que no vio venir fue la sonrisa llena de dulzura en sus labios, una sonrisa que ningún Al Ghul o Wayne debería ser capaz de tener.

—¿Si? — Pregunto con una voz suave viendo atenta a la persona a su lado.

— Quería devolverte tus apuntes, en serio me salvaron. — Contestó el contrario entregándole una carpeta.

— No hay problema, para eso están los compañeros.

— ¡Eres un salvavidas! — Chillo abrazándole lo que la azabache contestó con una pequeña y dulce risa correspondiendo al abrazó.

Muy bien, no había forma de que alguien tan... Tan normal pudiera ser la hermana del demonio de Damián, es que no...

Cuando la prueba de Adn fue una perfecto coincidencia tuvo que tomarse un segundo para procesar la información.

Antes de echar a la chica a los lobos decidió probarse que no podía ser toda dulzura y sonrisas, que tenía que tener algo malo que la hiciera merecedora de su genética.

Lo que era muy difícil de lograr cuando veía a la azabache yendo a la heladería con su hermano, el huérfano amigo de Damián. También se volvía difícil cuando ayudaba su madre a hacer la cena, o haciendo galletas las cuales luego repartía entre sus compañeros, vamos ¡debía haber algo malo! Era imposible que alguien con esa herencia genética ¡criada por la liga de asesinos! Fuera tan buena y normal.

Solo para estar seguro repitió la prueba un par de veces más, cada vez que veía el 100% de coincidencia pensaba que se estaba volviendo más loco.

Debido a esto fue que al ver a la chica matar a sus atacantes casi grito de alegría ¡finalmente algo malo! Pero incluso entonces ni siquiera los mató, tan sólo los inmovilizo ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Podía aún así contarlo como algo malo?! ¡Por favor! Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que salió de su escondite quedando expuesto para la asesina.

— Mierda... — Murmuró por lo bajo cuando sus miradas se encontraron dispuesto a sacar sus armas, luego de lo que vio no estaba seguro de poder dispararle antes de que le cortara el cuello pero podía intentarlo... O eso creyó hasta que un grito lo sacó de sus planes para luego recibir un zapato el cual casi va a su cara si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. — ¿Que...? — antes de poder pedir una explicación la chica corrió desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

Miró el zapato en su mano para luego ver a los delincuentes en el piso, pestañeo un par de veces procesando todo para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

— Maldita sea, incluso es tierna. — Susurro recordando su rostro de pánico al verla tirar el zapato, bueno asumía que mañana podían presentarse adecuadamente, hoy podía reír viendo el zapato en su mano.


	10. Me quemo fácil así que Suiza

Mordió su labio inferior mientras veía la hora en su celular no queriendo salir de la cama, era un sábado y tenía todo el derecho a ignorar el mundo a su alrededor de quererlo, ella era una buena persona que podía costearse un día sin hacer nada.

Y si retrasaba un encuentro con cierto anti héroe que sabía su identidad ella no se quejaria.

Lastima que la vida no espera por nadie y su puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe haciendo que saltará de la cama.

— Creo que explicaciones son necesarias. — Dijo su querido hermano menor al que no veía hace años y tan solo pudo mirar al adulto detrás del niño con su mejor cara de odio.

— ¿puedo vestirme primero? — Pidió intentando en una forma razonable de librarse de todo esto, quizás aún podía huir por la ventana y comenzar una vida en el Caribe, no, siempre se quemo con facilidad ¿Suiza? Mhmm eso sonaba mucho mejor.

— Quiero una explicación ahora. — Demandó Damián y ella suspiro, bueno tuvo una buena vida mientras duró.

— Cómo gustes... — Suspiró sacándose sus cobijas saliendo de la cama. — ¿que les parece hablar de esto con un café? — Pregunto resignada a una conversación incomoda.

Unos minutos después los tres estaban en una cafetería cercana al campus donde pocas personas asistían pero el olor de café era embriagante. Una vez los tres tuvieron sus pedidos un silencio poco grato se instauró entre los presentes que fue roto al notar la mirada asesina de su hermanito sobre ella.

— Primero que nada fingir mi muerte no fue parte de ningún plan por parte de la liga, todo lo contrario, lo hice para romper todos mis lazos con ella. — Partió explicando mientras echaba azúcar a su café revolviendo el contenido de la taza. — No es que me quejara del trato que recibía ni nada, pero quería más, de seguro entenderás mi deseo de dejar de ser un arma para nuestra madre y ganar algo de humanidad en el proceso. — Levanto la mirada encontrándose con una mirada poco expresiva del menor.

— Si querías irte de la liga ¿Porque no pedir ayuda a Papi? — Intervino Jason y ante eso Ange le vio confundida, por supuesto tenía sospechas de quien era su padre pero no era algo que ellos debían saber.

— Me fui antes de que Madre dijera quien era mi padre y en primer lugar si era un hombre que el abuelo aprobaba no estoy segura de querer conocerlo. — Se bajó de hombros quitándole importancia.

— Espera ¿no sabes quien es tu padre? — Le vio sorprendido el antiguo Robin a lo que ella respondió elevando una ceja.

— ¿Tu si?

— De hecho si ¿Quieres saber?

—Ya tengo un padre así que me contendre, muchas gracias. — tomó su taza dándole una larga probada.

— ¿Quieres que crea que abandonaste la vida en la liga para ser una ciudadana común con una familia en los suburbios? — Finalmente fue el turno de Damián para hablar. —¡No bromees! Alguien con un talento como el tuyo... ¿Sabes el desperdicio que es?

— Pará mí matar es como respirar, eso es a lo que te refieres ¿no? A diferencia de la mayoría de los asesinos de la liga o asesinos de cualquier otra parte, yo no tomo una vida dictada por mis emociones, tampoco por codicia o poder, lo hago por que es algo natural, ni una sola vez cuando mate a alguien me senti mal al respecto. — Dijo con una voz y expresión más sería. —Pero todo eso lo hice para sobrevivir, cuando en lo único que piensas es en sobrevivir no hay lugar para otra cosa, tan solo seguir adelante sin parar. — Mecio el contenido de la taza en sus manos. — Pues me aburrí de solo sobrevivir, de tan solo pensar en el día a día, quería vivir, por eso lo hice y si eso significa vivir una vida mediocre esta bien para mi.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente entre los tres nuevamente mientras los dos hombres procesaban las palabras de la chica frente a ellos.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Porque...? — Tosio un poco tomando el valor para que su voz saliera normal sin nada que delatara lo emocional que se estaba sintiendo. — ¿Porque nunca me contactaste? — ¿Porque me dejaste atrás? Fue la pregunta que no se atrevió a decir pero que su hermana escucho de todas formas.

— Te abandone, no planeo poner excusas por lo que hice, sabía que al irme quedarías solo en los brazos de madre y el abuelo, pero aún así lo hice por lo que no tenía derechos para pedir tu perdón, fui egoísta. — Dijo con una ligera sonrisa melancólica, claro también dejando de lado la parte donde Talia probablemente monitoreaba sus movimientos y de ponerse en contacto arriesgaría el ser descubierta.

— ¿Eres feliz...? — Susurro pero aún así logro escucharle y esa pregunta no la esperaba.

— Lo soy. — Asintió con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. — Pero eso no quiere decir que no te extrañe, no me malentiendas, no me arrepiento de mi desicion, pero si me gustaría poder enmendarme contigo si me lo permites.

— Necesitaré considerarlo. — Murmuró tomando su propia taza de té mirando el contenido de esta.

— Estaré esperando. — _Siempre... _No lo dijo en su mano pero su suave mirada espero que lo dijera.

— Awww pero si no es una bonita reunión familiar. — Molesto Jason rompiendo el ambiente. — Por cierto aun tengo tu zapato. — Rio al ver como la asesina se sonrojaba al recordar la perdida de su dignidad.

— Puedes tirarlo... No creo que traiga buenos recuerdos.

— Oh al contrario creo que tiene una memoria muy buena, digna de recordar, así que me lo quedaré. — Le cerró un ojos y ella apretó los labios.

—¿Que zapato? — Se unió Damián y la sonrisa que le dio el anti héroe le dio mala espina oh ¿porque no podia vivir en un lindo país como Suiza donde la eutanasia era legal? La idea de realizar un viaje a cierto país europeo se volvía cada vez más tentadora.


	11. Los placeres de ser la hermana mayor

Ahora que no debía cuidarse de ser descubierta por Damián podía andar mas tranquila por Gótica, lo que también significa que finalmente podía ir a buscar a Colin a la escuela dado a que este estudiaba en la academia de Gótica ya que al parecer Damián no aprobó el asistir a la escuela sin al menos alguien que sufriera con el, si, al parecer su lindos hermanitos se conocían, y el pelirrojo era un héroe también, aún no sabía cuál pero si era amigo de Damián debía serlo... Ya luego le preguntaría cuando sintiera que el estaba listo para hablar al respecto.

Ahora volviendo a lo importante, finalmente podía darse uno de los pequeños placeres que tenía el ser la hermana mayor, poder avergonzar a tus hermanos menores.

Miró a su bebé asegurándose de que estuviera igual de impecable que como el día en que lo dejó estacionado en uno de los depósitos de Gótica, aunque amaba su auto por obvia razones no lo usaba muy seguida ya que aunque podía defenderse de cualquier intento de robo prefería no arriesgar la integridad física de su bebé. Una vez su revisión estuvo lista paso a su propia revisión, shorts negros de un color negro brillante, blusa sin mangas de un color azul parecido al de sus ojos, tacones negros, y labial rojo en sus labios, yep, se veía perfecta, todo perfecto para su plan.

Ya que Alfred parecía más ocupado con la cena que lo usual Tim decidió ayudarle un poco con sus tareas, lamentablemente le quedó una de las más molesta, sip, recoger al engendro del demonio.

— ¿que haces aquí Drake? — Pregunto con su usual tono de voz hostil, tan tierno, pensó con sarcasmo el antiguo Robin.

— Alfred está ocupado así que hoy vine a recogerte — Contestó con una sonrisa viendo al amigo de Damián a su lado mirando la entrada. — ¡Oh Hola! Colin ¿cierto? — Pregunto al pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¿eh? Si, un gusto. — Saludo con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —Ofreció de forma amable, si no mal recordaba el chico era huérfano por lo que Dudaba que alguien fuera por el.

—No es necesario, mi hermana vendrá a buscarme. — Negó con cierta emoción en su voz, espera ¿hermana?

— Me iré con ellos así que tu puedes irte. —Le echo Damián y el Arqueo una ceja, ¿El pequeño demonio quería socializar? ¿Que mierda?

— ¡Hey mira eso!

— Amo ese auto.

— ella es ardiente ¿de quien será familiar? —Varios murmullos se dejaron oír llamando la atención del trío que giraron la mirada para encontrarse con una chica sentada sobre el capo de su auto, su muy hermoso y reluciente auto mientras parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada, Tim sinceramente no sabía que era más impresionante, el auto o la chica sobre este, quizás ambos.

— ¡Ange! — Grito Colin con una sonrisa en sus labios corriendo hasta la chica para sorpresa del mayor.

— ¡Colin! — Contestó la chica bajando se del auto para encontrarlo a mitad de camino abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo llenaba con besos en el rostro. — Dios ¿cuando creciste tanto? En serio siento que deje de verte un segundo y ahora estás gigante.

—Nos vimos el sábado. — Rio divertido por las palabras de su hermana sonrojado por la muestra de afecto pero no haciendo nada para detenerlo.

— Tu y yo debemos hacer un pacto, tu dejas de crecer y te quedas todo lindo y adorable para mí ¿esta bien?

— Tengo 13, no soy lindo y adorable. — Se quejo haciendo un pequeño puchero que no ayudó nada en su caso.

— Seguro, y ciudad Gotica es la ciudad más segura del mundo. — Bromeó finalmente soltando al pelirrojo al notar que alguien más se unió. — Quiero abrazarte ¿puedo abrazarte? — Dijo viendo a Damián y Tim pestañeo dos veces mirando a su lado que estaba vacío para luego mirar a Robin.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada. —Negó con la cabeza pero una sonrisa parecía querer pelear por surgir en su rostro.

— No escucho un no, así que lo haré de todas formas. — Sin dudar envolvió al más joven en un fuerte abrazo dejando su rostro en la corona de su cabeza.

— ¿que pasó con lo de esperar mi perdón?

— Lamentablemente la paciencia no es una virtud que tenga con respecto a mi familia. — Acarició su cabello para luego soltarlo y darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla dejando sus labios marcados. — Ahora que cumpli con mi deber como hermana mayor y los he avergonzado en público, ¿Quién quiere ir por un helado? Yo invito. — Pregunto tomando la mochila del pelirrojo caminando al auto.

—¿Podemos ir a la heladería de la última vez? El helado de fresa era el mejor. — Pidió Colin siguiéndole con Damián a su lado.

—Por supuesto, también tiene un decente helado de menta con chispas de chocolate. — mencionó abriendo la puertas para los niños dejando que entrarán al auto.

— Eso espero. — Murmuró Damián una vez con el cinturón de seguridad puesto mientras Ange encendía el auto preguntando por su día a medida que salía de la escuela.

Todo esto paso bajo la atenta y estupefacta mirada de Red Robin quien no entendía que acababa de presenciar y más importante... ¿Ese era un impala del 67? ¿Como el de Deán? La respuesta a su pregunta era obviamente si, Ange en cualquier mundo era una fiel seguidora de Supernatural.


	12. La pequeña asesina de Papa

**_Toss a follow to your writer or Review of plenty~_**

Bruce no era ciego y así como podía notar que algo bueno le había pasado a su hijo menor también noto que le estaba ocultando algo... No creía que fuera algo malo por lo que no le presionó en el tema y decidió esperar a que el tomará la iniciativa, fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaba que le confesara definitivamente no era esto.

— Tengo una hermana. — Declaró cuando estaban volviendo de patrullar y por un segundo Batman detuvo su andar para darse la vuelta y ver a su hijo más joven.

— Tienes una hermana. — Repitió cómo si intentará hacer sentido de sus palabras.

— Crecimos juntos en la isla con mi madre, nunca considere decirte esto porque creí que había fallecido hace años y no pensé que la información te fuera... Grata. — Explicó viéndole a la cara pero podía notar algo de duda en su voz.

— ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Ella está viva, y bien, fingió su muerte para escapar de las garras de la liga, y no la culpo por eso. — Respondió sacando algo de su bolsillo. — Su nombre era Lilith, Lilith Al Ghul pero ahora va por Angelise Sinclair y luego de varias pruebas de Adn se comprobó que ella es mi hermana, por completo. — Añadió y Bruce sintió como su respiración se detenía un segundo, eso significaba...

_Tenía una hija._

— Ella no lo sabe, se fue antes de que Madre le dijera sobre su Padre biológico. — Se acercó un paso y le Extendió una memoria USB. — Aquí está toda la información que tengo sobre ella, si quieres conocerla... Puedo arreglar lo.

— Yo... Gracias Damian, por la información y... Lo pensaré. — Dijo tomando la memoria aún algo perdido en sus pensamientos intentando procesar toda la nueva información. — ¿Porque estas diciéndome todo esto ahora?

— A pesar de lo que Madre puede creer, yo creo que ambos merecen saber la verdad. — Respondió con decisión en su voz y el héroe Sonrió levemente sintiéndose orgulloso de su hijo.

* * *

Angelise Sinclair, ese era el nombre que usaba su hija actualmente. Según la información reunida era una estudiante normal en la universidad de Gótica y eso... Eso era raro, habiendo nacido y crecido en la liga espero que tuviera algún tipo de doble vida como el resto de ellos, pero era extrañamente común, es decir si, sus calificaciones estaban sobre el promedio y era buena en deportes pero todo eso era de esperar... Al parecer lo que dijo Damian era cierto, su hija si dejó la liga atrás.

Paso una mano por su rostro al terminar, no solo le fallo a Dami, ahora también parecía haberle fallado a Ange, una parte de él no podía evitar preguntarse ¿y si Ange de verdad hubiera muerto? Por lo que Damián dijo, estaba seguro que jamás habría conocido la existencia de su propia hija... ¿Fue Ange entrenada de la misma forma que Damián? ¿Cuántas dificultades tuvo que pasar por su cuenta? ¿Que tan desesperada se sintió como para fingir su propia muerte aún sabiendo lo que la liga le hacía a los traidores? Miles de preguntas sin respuesta llenaron su cabeza y cerró su computadora, necesitaba sacarse esto de la cabeza, ir a la compañía como Brucie no sonaba una mala idea, tal vez podría invitar a Tim a comer y de paso pedir su consejo en el tema.

* * *

— Disculpe estoy esperando a mi hija, su nombre es Angelise Sinclair ¿aun no ha llegado? — Al escuchar ese nombre se paro y vio a uno de sus trabajadores hablar con la recepcionista al frente.

— Lo siento, nadie con ese nombre ha pedido subir. — Contestó la mujer y al hacer memoria Bruce lo recordó, el padre adoptivo de su hija trabajaba en su compañía ¿quizás debería conocerlo? ¿Asegurarse de que fuera un buen hombre? ¿Un buen padre?

— ¡Papá! — Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al ver la entrada se quedó sin aire.

Largo cabello negro y piel blanca cual porcelana y ojos azules... No eran como los suyos, no... Esos eran los ojos de su Madre, por excepción del cabello ella era idéntica a su Madre, incluso la calidez y dulzura en su mirada.

Ella era Angelise, Lilith, _su hija_.

— Lo siento ¿me demore mucho? — Pregunto con una suave y dulce voz, y Pestañeo al darse cuenta que la pregunta tampoco iba para él, cierto... Ella no sabía y eso era lo mejor...

Ange no era como Talia, tampoco como Damián o como él, ella de alguna forma logró salir adelante por su cuenta y dejar su pasado atrás, ella era feliz, y él no tenía derecho a quitarle eso. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando noto una mirada sobre él y mirándole sorprendida estaba su hija... Al parecer le vio demasiado, trago duro para darse la vuelta cuando lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica.

— ¡Oh por dios, Ange! ¿Estas bien? — Su papá enseguida entró en pánico haciéndola pestañear y ella noto las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— No... No lo sé... Yo solo.. — pequeños sollozos dejaban sus labios e intento limpiar sus lágrimas tomando el pañuelo que el mayor le ofreció. —Yo solo... Creí ver a alguien que conocía. — Murmuró levantando la mirada viendo que el hombre que vio antes ya no estaba... Estaba alucinando... No había forma de que su _Padre_ estuviera en este mundo.

* * *

_**Nota: **Largo tiempo sin vernos! Pero últimamente vi que varios le daban seguir y aprovechando que no tengo nada más que hacer pensé en seguir con este Fic! Así que aquí estoy! Mañana publicaré otro y luego... Bueno veremos si la inspiración me sigue llegando! Si tienen alguna duda pueden hacérmela llegar! Responderé a todo — sip, estoy bastante aburrida — _


	13. No dormir lleva a malas decisiones

La falta de sueño estaba probando ser una real perra al punto en que incluso su _máscara_ se estaba cayendo ante sus compañeros y familia, lo que era preocupante ya que era una que obtuvo luego de práctica en dos vidas...

Pero no era como si pudiera hacer mucho, desde ese día en el trabajo de su Papá, donde estaba segura que vio a su Padre... A su Padre _real_, eso provocó una serie de sueños sobre su vida pasada que la hacían despertar sintiéndose más cansada que cuando se iba a dormir.

Cuando la situación se volvió algo insoportable decidió ir al único lugar donde siempre se sentiría como en casa.

* * *

Como un cuarto italiana, su Nana le enseñó cataquesis desde temprana edad, y aunque no era una creyente tan fiel y devota como su Nana, si encontraba algo mágico en la fe, en cómo podía unir a las personas, darles fuerzas, esperanza... Así que si, ella era una católica, no totalmente prácticamente, pero lo era, por lo que si había un lugar en el mundo que sin importar en que parte del mundo _(o mundos)_ estuviera la hacía sentir en casa, como volviendo a sus raíces, ese lugar era una iglesia.

— En el nombre del Padre, del hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. — se persino notando que la iglesia estaba casi vacía por lo que sólo se quedó de rodillas con sus manos juntas mientras intentaba pensar en una plegaria que le ayudara ¿había algún santo sobre reencarnación? Demonios, quizás debió tomarle más atención a la monja durante la catequesis...

— Por supuesto que también eres una buena niña cristiana. — Murmuró alguien a su lado y ella se giro para ver a Redhood en toda su gloria sentado en la banca junto a ella.

— Católica de hecho. — Le corrigió sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿cuál es la diferencia? — Pregunto curioso.

— Los cristianos son de Inglaterra, debido a que su rey quería divorciarse de su mujer y el catolicismo no lo permitía... Así que ese rey se separó y creo su propia forma de adorar a Dios Creo... —Contestó algo insegura, como pensó antes, no recordaba bien sus clases de religión. — Pero principalmente los Padres tienen un voto de celibato, que los pastores cristianos no, y los católicos pueden confesarse y ser absueltos de sus pecados.

—¿De todos? ¿Incluso de matar a alguien?

— Si se arrepienten, si. — Eso lo recordaba con más claridad.

— ¿Entonces que? ¿Te peso la conciencia y viniste a confesarte?

— Aunque lo hiciera no sería absuelta, ya te lo dije matar es como respirar para mi, por lo que no me arrepiento. — Dijo levantando la mirada para ver la figura de Cristo en el altar... Se preguntaba si quizás su Padre se sintió de esta forma por su trabajo...

— El demonio está preocupado por ti, y ya que soy el único que sabe sobre ti, me está molestando a mí. — Explicó y eso tenía sentido, no creía que existiera otra razón para que el antiheroe la siguiera y menos a una iglesia.

—No lo llames demonio. — Le corrigió y por un segundo considero mandarlo a volar, pero... El era Jason Todd el Robin que murió y volvió a la vida... Si alguien podía entender su situación en esta ciudad era probablemente él... — Morí una vez. — Dijo sin despegar su mirada del altar. — Alguien intentó violarme, cuando estaba huyendo caí de un puente, debi golpear mi cabeza al caer porque recuerdo ahogarme pero todo estaba borroso y no podía controlar mi cuerpo, y luego todo fue negro... Así que no se si debería creer en todo esto, ya que claramente no hay un infierno o un cielo. — Considero sus palabras y se bajó de hombros. —O quizás estoy en uno de ellos y tan solo no me he dado cuenta. — Comentó, lo había pensado bastante, pero no podía decidir si era el infierno o el cielo... Quizás alguna clase de purgatorio.

— ¿Porque me estas diciendo todo esto? — su voz era suave pero firme, bueno al menos no parecía estar por huir pensando que estaba loca.

— Apenas me conoces, así que si piensas que estoy loca no perdería mucho, además pareces algo inestable, si le fueras a decir esto a alguien más, es más probable que no te crean o que tu termines en el manicomio. — Los que eran sólidos puntos.

— Entiendo, suena justo ¿y? Asumo que hay más. — Siguió y ella Sonrió ligeramente, no por nada era uno de los hijos del detective.

— Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, mi cuerpo ya no era mi cuerpo, y mi vida no era la que recordaba. — Respondió apretando sus manos un poco. — Nunca creí en la reencarnación, hasta que me vi en el espejo, tan solo con cinco años, lo que es bastante frustrante dejame decirte ¿pasar por la pubertad de nuevo? Un verdadero castigo. — Suspiro soltando sus manos.

— ¿así que reencarnaste como la hija de Talia al ghul? Ese es un muy mal karma el que tienes ¿que tan mala fuiste en tu vida anterior? — Parecía más divertido que otra cosa y lo tomó como algo bueno.

—¡Hey! Era una perfectamente buena niña católica. — Se defendió, aunque ella misma se hizo esa misma pregunta durante sus años en la liga ¿que fue aquello tan malo que hizo para terminar así? ¿Pecar de pensamiento realmente era tan importante? Porque ese era el único mandamiento que se le podía ocurrir en el que incurrió varias veces.

—¿luego que? No creo que te arriesgues a pasar por una loca después de callarte tantos años por nada. — Cuestionó y esta vez ella miró al piso.

— Vi a mi Padre, el original, de mi primera vida... El murió antes que yo, era un soldado, murió en Afganistán cuando era joven... Y... — apretó sus labios con fuerza. — ¿y si él resto de mi familia también está aquí? Nunca pensé que sería capaz de verlos de nuevo... Quiero ir y encontrarlos, hablar con ellos, decirles cuanto los ame y los extraño cada día... Pero... ¿Y si no saben quien soy? — Susurro sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas con un nudo en la garganta.

— Yo morí una vez también. — Admitió el mayor y ella Pestañeo, ya lo sabia pero no creía que se lo fuera a decir... — Tu madre me trajo de vuelta, me metió en el pozo de lázaro cuando estaba roto y me dio un propósito, no uno bueno, pero me ayudó.

— ¿Lo hizo? — Fingió sorpresa que salió perfecta gracias a años de práctica.

— Tenía su propia agenda y yo era un medio para un fin, pero si. — Asintió. — Así que si, te creo, porque además explica bastante.

— ¿explica bastante? ¿Cómo qué según tu? — Elevó una ceja confundida.

— Actuas demasiado normal y eres demasiado buena como para ser la mezcla de tus padres, el que en realidad fueras criada por unos padres con estándares tiene más sentido. — Dijo sin darle mucha importancia. — Y sobre lo último... No deberías concentrarte en el pasado y quien sólias ser, eso no termina bien, te lo digo por experiencia, tienes una buena vida, no lo arruines pensando en lo que te quitaron y pudo ser. — Eso era bastante irónico viniendo de él... Pero quizás por eso Ange lo pudo tomar más de corazón.

— Gracias Jason. — Dijo de forma honesta, sintiéndose más ligera.

— Ahora, vamos, le dije al demonio que te subiría el ánimo, así que te invitaré un par de cervezas y a patear el trasero de algunos imbéciles, e incluso si tienes suerte podemos hacer explotar algunas cosas. — Se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano.

— Primero deja de llamarlo demonio y segundo, eso suena muy irresponsable y peligroso, por lo que probablemente deberia intentar detenerte, pero... También suena muy cool así que muy bien, cuenta conmigo. — Sonrió tomando su mano para salir de la iglesia con el ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?

Cuando despertó en una cama que no era suya lo descubrió.

* * *

_**Nota: **Me alegra que este ayudando a alguien a pasar el aburrimiento con mis capítulos! Yo también lo estoy pasando mejor al escribir _


	14. No tengo arrepentimientos, bueno uno

**Nota**: _La verdad nunca se me ocurrió ninguno de esos ships... Pero lo pensaré, menos el de Talia, la odio un poco —mucho— por cómo trató a Dami, así que por mi puede arder en el infierno :) Ohh y además pensé en hacer otro fake, sin reencarnación y con la hija Cannon de Talia y Bruce (solo me enteré de su existencia después de hacer este Fic, ups) al final les dejo los detalles para que me den sus opiniones si les gustaría leer eso._

_**Disfruten**!_

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un dolor de cabeza... Y quizás un poco de dolor en sus caderas ¿se cayó antes de ir a dormir? Pensó algo adormilada, Abrió los ojos y... Oh ese no era su techo, Pestañeo un par de segundos sentándose en la cama, que tampoco era la suya... OK muy bien, no había que entrar en pánico, todo esto podía tener una explicación muy razonable, cuando noto que no traía ropa, y vio una caja de condones vacíos en el suelo bueno... Quizás no le gustaría la explicación...

Hay que recapitular... Muy bien recuerda la iglesia, la confesión, luego ir a patear algunos criminales _(cosa que negara ante la policía local y cualquiera que preguntara, ella lo adjudicará a un declive en su capacidad de tomar decisiones razonables)_ para terminar comprando unas cervezas e ir al departamento del antiheroe.

Estaban hablando, y okay... Puede que coqueteara un poco, y luego se acercaran un poco de más, y no está segura quien inició el beso o quien Sugirió ir a la cama pero...

¡Eso es era tan cliché! ¡Dios! (_y ese grito no traía para nada recuerdos de la noche anterior, callate subconsciente) _Dormir con el chico con el que tuvo un momento luego de emborracharse, era una de las situaciones más clichés en los fanfics y en las historias de amor en general argh... ¡Y ella que estaba siendo tan cuidadosa!

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta y vio a Jason salir con su cabello mojado y solo una toalla en su cintura _(esa era la imagen del pecado,_ _nadie tenía derecho a lucir así de ardiente sin photoshop y mil filtros, solo no, no Bueno para la salud) _lo recordo..

No estaba pensando, bueno no con su _cabeza_ al menos.

— La ducha está sola, puedes ir a bañarte si quieres — Ofreció pasando una toalla pequeña por su cabeza y Ange trago duro al ver esos brazos flexionar se, esto era tan _injusto (Ange era solo humana después de todo... Y su auto control claramente no estaba de su lado en esto) _

— Muy bien, quiero tomar un baño. — Dijo levantándose de la cama importando le poco su falta de ropa. — Contigo. — Añadió viendo al mayor a los ojos y esto le ganó una sonrisa.

— Bueno... Debo tratar bien a mis invitados. — Sonrió colocando una mano en su cintura para luego levantarla y ella no dudo en rodear su cintura con sus piernas, sip... Ella si recordaba esto.

A medida que los besos le robaban el aire, y podía sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo, junto con algunas caricias Ange consideró sus opciones.

El patrón en las historias cliché era una conversación incomoda, intentar olvidarlo, tener tensión sexual, algo de celos al respecto, y terminar como una pareja, la otra ruta era terminar como amigos con beneficios y luego seguir el camino anterior, la opción que no la llevaría al final cliché, era dejarse llevar por la corriente, no hablar nada, solo seguir o dejarlo, nada incomodo, y quizás terminaban saliendo o tal vez no, y luego cada cual por su camino, sip sonaba perfecto y evitaba cualquier cliché _(y hey! Si podían seguir teniendo sexo increíble ella no se iba quejar al respecto) _

* * *

— ¿donde aprendiste a hacer esto? — Pregunto comiendo la lasaña que la chica hizo, y sip, eran pasada de las dos así que decidieron saltarse el desayuno e ir por el almuerzo.

— Mi Nana, ella era italiana. — Contestó sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila al poder decir eso con libertad.

— ¿Eres parte italiana?

— Lo soy, de ahí saque lo católica. — Explicó tomando algo de cerveza, ya que el azabache no tenía vino, pero cumplía su propósito.

— ¿alguna vez has ido a Italia? — interrogó curioso llevándose otro gran pedazo de lasaña a la boca quedando un poco sucio y ella Rio ligeramente _(sintiéndose ligeramente tentada a limpiar su rostro pero no, porque iugh demasiado cursi para ella) _

— Una vez fui, por una misión, tuve que matar a un político, me dieron una semana, pase seis días recorriendo el lugar y al último lo mate. — Recordó con una sonrisa sus mini vacaciones en Italia, donde pudo hacer turismo y recorrer varios lugares como el coliseo romano.

— ¿cuántos años tenías? — Dijo curioso, si no se equivoca la chica fingió su muerte de niña lo que no le daba mucho tiempo para trabajar para la liga o al menos eso creyó.

— ¿8? No lo recuerdo bien. — Se bajó de hombros quitándole importancia pero en cuanto sus palabras dejaron sus labios se dio cuenta de lo que Jason parecía preguntarle. — Oh demonios... Era una niña.

— No puedo creer que recién te des cuenta.— Rio divertido el mayor.

— En mi defensa tenía 18 años cuando morí, más 8 años, por lo que tenía en mi cabeza tenía unos 26. — Explicó sacando la cuenta.

— Okay, eso tiene que haber sido frustrante, no me imagino tener que ser un niño de nuevo. — Negó ante la idea.

— No era como si tuviera mucha opción.—Se lamento un poco, su altura si probó ser un problema varias veces, sin contar con él no ser tomada en serio por su corta edad.

— ¿alguna vez te preguntaste porque? — Ange se tomó un segundo para pensarlo mientras masticaba su comida para luego tragar

— Ni idea, yo era bastante normal. — Negó tranquila. — mi mundo era bastante normal también, definitivamente no tenía aliens, magos y lunáticos salidos de una película de horror de noche de brujas.

— Suena como un lugar muy aburrido. — Asintió terminando de comer tomando su cerveza.

— Supongo que lo era, pero al menos no tenía que preocuparme porque Superbonachon se pasara al lado oscuro.

— Touche. — levantó su cerveza y chocaron sus vasos, asumía que todo mundo tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

* * *

**Nota extra: **_Bueno la idea que ha estado naciendo en mi cabeza, es que Athanasia (la hija de Talia) fue robada de su cuna al nacer, y años después Jon Constantine se la topa ya que hay una magia muy extraña respecto a la niña, descubriendo que ella es el recipiente del arma de los cielos de la antigua Mesopotamia (Abuelo Ras quizá se metió un poco) y la lleva a la Liga donde piensan como lidiar con ella, tan solo para cuando hacen su ficha descubrir que es la hija de Bruce Wayne y deciden dejar al batipapa encargarse de su hija y probablemente el arma más poderosa de la dioses ¿les gusta?_


	15. Tu encuentro anual con villanos

_Notas al final, disfruten! _

* * *

Vivir en Gótica te aseguraba que en más de una ocasión al año te encontrarías con algún villano, Ange sabía que estaba destinado a pasar, pero aún así pensó que con algo de suerte sería uno no tan... _Loco_.

Ange estaba volviendo de visitar a Jason – _y quizás ver televisión y conversar no fue lo único que hicieron pero nadie tenía por que saber eso_ – y aunque se ofreció a ir a dejarla ella quería caminar, así que en contra de su mejor juicio se fue caminando de noche por uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Gótica, ahora esto habría sido suicidio, si no fuera por que Ange era una entrenada asesina que podía con cualquier criminal de cuarta que se cruzará en su camino.

O al menos eso pensó, hasta que escucho un edificio explotar y el fuego la distrajo, por mera curiosidad se subió a un tejado —_usando la escalera de emergencia como la gente_ — cercano para saber que ocurrió. En las ruinas del edificio que se estaba quemando vio el color verde, y la cara de un villano ¿El Joker? Pensaba que debido a Redhood en el área el payaso no estaria cerca ¿Debería decirle a alguien? Lo comenzó a considerar cuando vio con quien se enfrentaba el villano, no era Batman, ni Nightwing o RedRobin.

Por primera vez en su vida Ange vio rojo.

* * *

Batman no estaba teniendo una buena semana. No sólo el enterarse de que tenía una hija le afecto, sino que el verla llorar lo hizo más que cualquier otra cosa. Bruce nunca sintió tan grande necesidad de consolar y abrazar a alguien en su vida que en el momento en que las primeras lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de su hija y casi lo hizo hasta que vio al Padre que la crió calmarla primero, por lo que antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse se fue del lugar con un nudo en la garganta.

Y después de varios días el sentimiento seguía ahí, y Damián insistía que debía haber confundido a Ange porque su hermana nunca, ni una sola vez lloro durante su estadía en la liga, ella no era tan débil como para demostrar sus emociones de esa forma —_Lo que sinceramente dudaba que fuera algo bueno, los niños deberías poder llorar y ser consolados por sus padres—_

Dejando eso de lado, últimamente estaba siguiendo la pista del Joker que estaba importando químicos para producir su gas de la risa en cantidades preocupantes, hoy por fin encontró el lugar donde guardana los químicos pero antes de poder inspecciónar el lugar, este estalló.

Gracias a la explosión se separó de Damián y ahora mientras peleaba con los matones del payaso sólo podía rezar porque Robin estuviera bien, y que la falta del Joker también no fuera una mala premonición.

Finalmente el último de los secuaces cayó al piso y no dudo en correr entre las llamas para encontrar a su hijo, para su sorpresa en lugar de encontrar uno, encontró dos.

* * *

Por la explosión su pierna izquierda estaba ligeramente comprometida impidiéndole pelear a lo mejor de sus capacidades lo que era menos que ideal dado que estaba peleando contra el maniático del Joker.

— Mhmm me preguntó si debería hacer papilla de Robin ahora o esperar a que llegue el buen Batsie. — Murmuró el payaso sosteniendo su bastón mientras Damián retrocedía intentando pensar en un plan.

— Callate Payaso, puedo acabar contigo antes de que Batman llegue aquí. —Contestó chocando contra la pared... Muy bien quizás era hora de pensar en un plan ¡Ahora!

— Creo que haré papilla de Robin ahora. — Sonrió el Joker levantando su bastón y Robin se coloco en posición para defenderse del ataque pero este nunca llegó.

En su lugar la ventana que sobrivio a la explosión se rompió dejando entrar a una persona con un abrigo azul y una bufanda a juego que tapaba parcialmente la parte inferior de su rostro –_y Robin conocía ese abrigo, lo vio ayer cuando su hermana le fue a recoger—_.

* * *

El joker tuvo que retroceder cuando un pedazo de vidrio casi corto su cuello, y no pudo parar de retroceder a medida que la extraña seguía intentando rebanar lo usando solamente un gran pedazo de vidrio.

— Wow ¿quién eres tú? — Pregunto con una risa nerviosa pero la contraria ni se detuvo en responder tan sólo le dio una patada que el atrapó. — Vamos, es rudo llegar a una fiesta sin inv—antes de terminar ella uso el que aún sostenía su pierna para envolverlo con ambas.

Antes de saber que fue lo que pasó, el Joker sintió como si estuviera siendo atrapado por una serpiente, y cuando vio el brillo en los ojos azules, lo supo.

_Iba a ser asesinado._

— ¡Detente! — El pedazo de vidrio que iba directo al punto entre sus ojos se detuvo sobre su piel sacando una gota de sangre que descendió por su nariz.

— No mereces el aire que respiras. — Fue lo único que dijo la contraria usando su agarre para cortarle el aire lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

En cuanto Ange vio a su hermano pelear contra el Joker, recordó a Jason, ¿como poder olvidar eso? —_Golpear a un niño hasta la muerte con una barra de cruz ¿que clase de monstruo hacia eso?— _Por lo que enseguida corrió por los techos para poder auxiliar a Damián, totalmente dispuesta a acabar con esa amenaza de una vez por todas hasta que un grito la detuvo.

La voz era demasiado grave como para ser de su hermano, así que solo quedaba una opción, Batman, su padre... No estaba segura de porqué se detuvo ante su orden, siendo que no le interesaba su opinión sobre ella, pero de alguna forma su voz se sintió como si la sacara de un trance... Cierto, ya no mataba.

Soltó al villano junto con el vidrio en su mano, y se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta su hermano evitando al héroe mayor.

— ¿Qu—Damian no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando sintió los brazos de su hermana envolviendo le en un fuerte abrazo.

— Lamento que me haya tardado tanto. — Se disculpo y el menor quiso discutir pero la fuerza con que le abrazaba no le permitió hacer o decir nada, ella casi parecía temerosa de soltarlo... Y no estaba acostumbrado al miedo en su hermana.

— ¿como lo sabes? — Pregunto en su lugar sabiendo lo inútil que sería preguntar otra cosa.

— A Madre no le interesa el dinero y el abuelo siempre habló bien del murciélago de Gótica. — Contestó alejándose para acariciar su cabello. Su otra mano la puso en su mejilla pero la quito enseguida al darse cuenta que estaba sangrando. — Lo siento. — Se disculpo al ver la mancha de sangre que dejó en su mejilla.

— Tenemos que tratar esto. – Dijo Damián tomando su mano viendo que el corte era un poco profundo.

— Debemos irnos. — Habló Batman detrás de ellos y la chica tan solo se giro para asesinarlo con la mirada ¿como se atrevía a permitir que el Joker de todos los villanos se acercara a su hermano? ¿No podía ver que Damián ya había pasado por de—

— Lily. — Le llamó su hermano por su verdadero nombre y ella Suspiro.

– Bien. — Se levantó de su lugar para tomar la mano de su hermano, suponía que tarde o temprano tendría que tener esta conversación, pero la verdad siempre espero que fuera tarde.

* * *

_Nota:__ Damian merece todo el amor del mundo! Y Ange es una mamá tigre así que no se metan con sus cachorros! Espero que les gustara y lamento no actualizar antes, espero que les guste y saber de ustedes y comentarios! _


	16. Te extrañe y demonios no de nuevo

Lo primero que paso por su mente al llegar a la baticueva fue preguntar si realmente todo lo que estaba en el lugar tenía la palabra "_Bati_" añadida de forma natural porque de ser así, comenzaría a nombrar todo hasta que probablemente terminará en el piso en un ataque de risa, pero eso no era lo importante —_Ya luego podría reír hasta que su corazón estuviera contento —_ lo que debía ser su prioridad número uno es revisar a Damián, por lo que no entendía porque al llegar Batman la hizo a un lado para tratar su herida, la que si, dolía como una perra pero no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

— Esta bien, he tenido peores. — Le quito importancia haciendo una mueca cuando aplicó el desinfectante.

— ¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? — Pregunto el mayor con seriedad y pensándolo detalladamente, quizás no era lo mejor que decirle al padre que no tuvo ni la oportunidad de cuidarla, no que el supiera que ella sabía que era su Papá... Esperen ¿El sabía? Oh, eso.. Eso complicaba las cosas, ¿tal vez? Mierda ¿cuanto sabia de ella?

— ¿Sabes quien soy? — Murmuró sintiéndose ligeramente insegura dejando su mano libre en una de sus rodillas.

— ¿Tu sabes quien soy? — ¿Que era esto? ¿El juego de las 20 preguntas? Dios ¿Porque tener una conversación con el super héroe que sabes es muy probable sea tu Papa, pero que no sabes si el sabe mientras tu si sabias, debía ser tan dificil? Demonios, esto le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

— Bueno, eres Batman obviamente. — Señaló decidiendo ser la mejor persona y comenzar a decir la verdad. — y también se que eres el Padre de Damián, quien es Robin por lo que eso te haría Bruce Wayne, ¿me equivoque en algo? — Elevó una ceja al notar como el mayor se concentraba en el vendaje en su mano, antes de levantar su mirada.

— ¿Solo eso? — Pregunto más suave, y por alguna razón se vio incapaz de mentirle, ugh esto le recordaba cuando hacía alguna travesura de niña en su otra vida y siempre terminaba confesando luego de que su Papá le diera una mirada sería.

— Y Ya que también soy hija de Talia, cabe la posibilidad de que seas mi Padre también. — Añadió apretando sus labios sintiéndose ligeramente incomoda en su lugar. — Pero no estoy segura.

— Lo eres. — Contestó sacándose su capucha y en cuanto lo hizo, Ange nuevamente quizo romper en llanto.

Ahora algo que cabe mencionar es que cuando sabes las identidades secretas de ciertos héroes y villanos haces todo lo posible para evitarlos para no quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado, por lo que en el momento en que el nombre "Bruce Wayne" aparecía en alguna parte Ange haría su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse en otra cosa evitando al millonario, por lo que esta era la primera vez que veía su rostro, y tal vez, ese fue un error.

Porque ahora el rostro que la recibió, era el de su _Papá_.

— Yo... Tu... — Murmuró respirando con profundidad intentando no llorar aquí mismo, sintiendo que habían tantas cosas que quería hacer o decirle.

— Se que es mucho para procesar, pero quiero que sepas que no te oblig—Bruce parpadeo en cuanto Ange sin poder contenerse más le abrazo con toda su fuerza.

Tal vez no podía decirle a su Papá todo lo que quería, _—cuánto lo amaba, como intento ser valiente y seguir adelante, como le extraño y Dios, habías tanto que quería decir y no pudo que sus palabras morían en sus labios en cuanto pensaba en otras —_pero si podía dejar que su Papá la consolara como deseo por tantos años después de su muerte y en esta vida.

— Estaba tan asustada... — Susurro con su rostro enterrada en su cuello notando que su voz sonaba más frágil de lo que espero. — Pensé que sí metía la pata en la liga sería asesinada, y estaba tan sola, es decir tenía a Dami, pero el era tan pequeño, pensé que si intervenía demasiado con él podrían hacerle daño. — Confesó apretando su agarre en el héroe. — Traté de ser fuerte, valiente, pero era demasiado, ya no quería ser herida, ya no quería herir a otros. — Admitió sin darse cuenta cuando comenzó a sollozar. — Cuando escape... Pensé en buscarte, pero estaba asustada, temía que terminaría de nuevo como el arma en la guerra de alguien más. — Dijo tomando una larga respiración antes de seguir llorando.

Bruce sinceramente no sabía que hacer, sus sentimientos estaban mezclados, entre ira, rabia, confusión y otras cosas que no sabía cómo definir.

Según lo que sabía Ange había tenido apenas unos 12 años cuando fingió su muerte, y no puede imaginarse que tan aterrada _—y seguramente desesperada —_ tuvo que estar como para decidir que dejar todo lo que conocía era una mejor opción que volver a su casa, eso le hacía enojar con Talia, con Ras, con el mundo y consigo mismo, sabía que no podía hacer nada dado a que no sabía de su existencia pero aún así, si su imagen fuera mejor tal vez Ange hubiera recurrido a él en lugar de ocultarse, y pudieron ir juntos por Damián, las cosas pudieron ser tan diferentes _si tan sólo_...

Tomó una larga respiración antes de intentar relajarse y consolar a su hija pasando una mano por su espalda.

— Esta bien, tu si fuiste valiente, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y nadie puede decir lo contrario. — Aseguró alejandola para limpiar algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía un poco al ver su rostro lleno con lágrimas. — Eres fuerte, e hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir. — Aseguró dejando una mano en su hombro.

— Lamento no haber confiada en ti antes. — Se disculpo dejando de llorar limpiando su rostro también. — Y llorar sobre tu traje.

— Esta bien, estaba sucio de todas formas. — Sonrió suavemente y ella le imitó.

— Hmm. — Alguien se aclaró la garganta y los dos se giraron para ver a Alfred aclarando su garganta junto a Damián quien ya estaba en su ropa normal y con algunos vendajes, señal de que fue atendido. — ¿A la señorita le gustaría tomar un baño antes de cenar?

— ¿Cenar? — Elevó una ceja, de hecho ya era hora de volver a su dormitori— decidió no seguir con esa línea de pensamiento al ver la expresión del mayordomo. — Me gustaría un baño, gracias. — Contestó ya que estaba llena de polvo por la explosión y algo de polvo de vidrio.

— Puede seguirme por aquí. — Indicó y ella se bajó de la camilla tomándose un segundo para ver a su Papá y aunque está vez no le abrazo si tomó su mano. — ¿Nos veremos en la cena? — Murmuró despacio con algo de esperanza, sabía que no era su Papá, o al menos no _ese Papá, _pero eso no evitaba que quisiera pasar más tiempo con él.

— Por supuesto. — Asíntio y ella le regalo una sonrisa sincera antes de apretar su mano una vez más y seguir al mayordomo.

* * *

Alfred si era un mayordomo eficiente y quizás algo mágico, porque para cuando salió de la ducha su ropa ya estaba lavada, seca y calentita lista para colocarse y dado a que no se demoro tanto en la ducha eso era una hazaña en sus libros.

Al salir de la habitación notando que la cama parecía recién hecha, y un pijama estaba sobre este, asumía que también se quedaría a dormir, bueno, mañana solo tenia clases en la tarde así que no tenia que levantarse temprano.

Cuando salió de su habitación vio a su hermanito esperándole y no dudo en darle una larga mirada.

— Le contaste sobre mi. — Dijo como un hecho y podía notar que el parecía algo acomplejado con el tema.

— Lo hice, pensé que merecía saber que tenía una hija, lamento no haber pedido tu permiso antes, pero tu no parecías interesada en el tema. — Contestó evitando su mirada un solo segundo y sabía que esa era la mejor disculpa que obtendría.

— Lo merecía, y gracias, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. — Sonrió acariciando su cabello.

— Es bueno saberlo. — Asintió satisfecho. —Ahora por aquí, la cena ya está lista, y la cocina de Pennyworth es decente — Añadió y ella Rodó los ojos.

— Tu guías, este lugar es demasiado grande para que yo me ubique. — Le hizo una seña y fue el turno del menor de rodar los ojos antes indicar el camino.

* * *

Ange estaba distraída viendo todo el lugar por lo que sólo al final del recorrido fue capaz de escuchar lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

— Oh y Grayson nos acompañará a comer hoy. — Anunció una vez llegaron a la sala donde estaba la mesa, y en cuanto los ojos de Ange llegaron a una figura que recordaba de su noche de venganza no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo, Dios esto era tan cliché.

* * *

Nota: He vuelto chicas y volvemos a pelear contra los clichés! Ahora es tiempo de Bruce como Papá!

Ohh y necesito su experticia en algo.

Una duda que prefieren —Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic pero tengo varias ideas — Un Fic donde Damian tiene una hermana menor y la bati familia debe cuidar a una niña y compartir custodia con deidades de Mesopotamia, o uno donde su hermana tiene su edad —16 para efectos del fic— y fue criada por Ras pero en lugar de enfocarse en sus habilidades físicas se enfocó en sus habilidades para manipular y tiene un plan secreto para quedarse con cierto Robin, aunque quizás no termine con el Robin que planeo.

Oh y si quieren puedo subir el primer capitulo de ambas aquí y ustedes me dicen cual prefieren!


	17. Tu puedes elegir!

_Gracias de antemano por leer esto! Y ambas historias tendrán nombre para que así puedan decir en el comentario cual les gustó mas, o colocar que les llamo la atención de cada una!_

* * *

An AlGhul/Wayne with a Plan: Of how to get a Robin.

Ras era un hombre con un plan, creía que sí uno iba a triunfar en la vida debería siempre tener un plan de respaldo por que la vida era inesperada y sorpresiva y nunca podías estar totalmente seguro de que con te golpearia a continuación, por eso cuando su hija Talia tuvo gemelos, decidió que era hora de comenzar a trazar un nuevo plan.

El primer paso de su plan era simple, tomaría a uno de sus nietos y lo haría su responsabilidad. Talia era un buen soldado, pero eso era lo que era, un soldado, no un líder, a pesar de lo que se engañaba a creer, sin mencionar que podía ser bastante emocional, lo que no era bueno para un líder, y de seguro de una forma u otra terminaría pasando a sus nietos.

Vio a sus nietos con detención, la opción obvia era Damián. El bebé era un varón saludable y fuerte que compartia sus ojos, de seguro crecería para ser un gran campion, pero su hermana...

Athanasia podía no ser tan fuerte como su hermano, y no tener sus ojos, pero si tenía su mirada, la de alguien que estudiaba su alrededor antes de actuar, la de alguien en busca de conocimiento, bueno probablemente eso era exagerar un poco las cosas dado a que la bebé aún tenía solo un par de semanas, pero Ras no dudo en que en un futuro cercano su nieta sería brillante.

Llevó su mano al suave mechón de cabello oscuro de su nieta y Asintió para si mismo, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Un par de semanas después Ras ofrecía consuelo a su hija luego de que un grupo rebelde enemigo de la liga tomó venganza por medio de la menor Al Ghul, Athanasia estaba muerta, y mediante su muerte sirvió un gran propósito, el que su Madre eliminará un clan enemigo, al cobrar retribución, con eso silenciando a cualquiera que supiera la verdad.

Después del incidente Talia prácticamente se encerró en su isla con Damián para evitar la pérdida de otro hijo, y eso le dio la libertad a Ras de criar a su nieta sin tener a su hija sobre su hombro.

* * *

Por un tiempo Ras pensó en conseguirle los mejores profesores a la niña, al igual que Talia hizo con Damián, pero recordó que el no recibió tal educación en su tribu, sino que él fue por propia iniciativa el que busco conocimiento, tal vez debería dejar que ella hiciera lo mismo... Viendo a la bebe mirar su nueva habitación con curiosidad decidió darle la oportunidad de florecer por su cuenta y vaya que lo hizo.

— Abuelo. — Le llamó Athanasia viéndole con esos ojos azules llenos de inocencia infantil que no iba para nada con la sangre en sus manos.

– ¿que tenemos aquí? — Pregunto curioso el mayor, y la pequeña Sonrió, moviendo sus pestañas, ladeando su cabeza de forma en que su rostro se viera más adorable.

— Quería poner en práctica lo que aprendí de anatomía en tus notas, pero los animales de los alrededores no son satisfactorios ¿podría usar a uno de tus prisioneros? — Dijo con un tono dulce como la miel, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Por favor. — Añadió intentando parecer más pequeña y tierna, y Ras tenía que reconocerlo, la niña podría encantar el corazón de cualquiera.

— Por supuesto, querida ¿Quieres que escojamos al prisionero juntos? — Cuestionó dejando una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabello, ganándose una sonrisa y un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

— Eso sería encantador, muchas gracias abuelo. — Movió su cabeza en señal de que le gustaba la caricia para luego estirar su mano, de seguro esperando que el la tomará.

— Perfecto entonces. — Tomó su mano para caminar con ella por los pasillos de la liga.

* * *

El número de personas que sabían sobre la existencia de la niña era limitado y de extrema confianza de Ras, todos jurando su lealtad eterna a la cabeza del demonio, por lo que estaba seguro que ninguno divulgaria su secreto, lo que no espero, es que su nieta tomará en ella hacer de ellos su familia.

Ras podía entender la necesidad de la pequeña por crear vínculos pero ellos eran peones, servidumbre, era indigno ser familia de ellos, pero la dejó ser, había algo en el brillo de los ojos de Athanasia cada vez que los bañaba con sonrisas afectuosas y abrazos, que le decía que escondía algo más.

Un día la curiosidad pudo con él y decidió simplemente preguntar.

— Ellos te temen y respetan Abuelo. — Contestó tranquila mientras sostenía un libro en sus pequeñas manos. — Pero incluso eso es finito, nada asegura que encuentren alguien más a quien crean más digno de eso. — Paso de página para luego levantar la mirada encontrándose con su mirada. — Pero ellos me aman, morirían por mí sin tener que pedírselos, en incluso lo harían con una sonrisa, feliz de tener el honor de servirme. — Sonrió como siempre que conseguía lo que quería, con una sonrisa más dulce que la miel y cualquier postre o fruta conocida por el humano.

Cuando Damián prefirió el lugar junto a su padre, que volver con su Madre a Ras realmente no le importo mucho, la verdadera heredera AlGhul ya estaba segura en los muros de su futuro dominio, ganándose cada día el corazón de más de sus seguidores, logrando que llegarán a extremos que incluso Ras desconocía, al parecer el amor, si era una fuerza a la que temer... No, la fuerza a la que debía temerse era su nieta, Athanasia AlGhul.

* * *

Suspiro dejando el último libro de la biblioteca sobre la mesa, después de varios años finalmente terminó la extensa biblioteca que tenía Nanda Parbat, o al menos terminó todos los libros que pudieran interesarle, lo que significaba que tenía tiempo libre, y nunca fue buena con el tiempo libre.

Hizo una lista mental de cosas que podía hacer, pero el hogar de la liga de asesinos ya no tenía muchas cosas para ofrecerle, se preguntaba si era la razón por la que su abuelo buscaba constantemente la dominación mundial, porque estaba aburrido, eso sonaba razonable para ella, aunque no del todo de su gusto.

¿Líder mundial? Demasiadas responsabilidades y poco tiempo para hacer las cosas que le gustaban, aunque no era como si ahora tuviera muchas cosas que hacer... Quizás debería dejarlo en su lista de tal vez.

Una idea llegó a su cabeza y se levantó de su lugar en la biblioteca para ir a una de las pocas habitaciones del lugar donde existía señal satelital y acceso a la tecnología moderna.

Una vez estuvo frente a la computadora, ingresó un par de códigos y pronto la pantalla le dejo ver el interior de la cueva de su Padre — Cuando Sia se aburrió hace un par de años, tomó aprender computación ¿y que mejor forma de aprender que romper la seguridad de su Padre? El abuelo siempre le dijo que tenía la mejor por lo que sería un buen desafío— como siempre Batman trabajaba en algo mientras Robin hacia pequeñas contribuciones junto a Nightwing, pero que trabajadora era su familia.

Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma Sia no entendía el punto de limpiar las calles de una ciudad como Gótica, lo mejor sería acabar con todo y comenzar desde cero, eso sería más divertido, y desafiante, pero bueno como Ras le dijo su Padre era un sentimental y eso podía llevar a que su juicio se nublara.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios ante la llegada de RedRobin también conocido como Timothy Drake. Desde temprana edad escucho nada más que cumplidos por parte de todos en Nanda Parbat por su inteligencia y después de que Sia lo viera por primera vez, lo decidió, el sería el compañero perfecto ¿para que? No estaba del todo segura en ese entonces, pero lo quería y de una u otra forma Sia siempre tenía lo que quería.

Mientras repasaba la mirada en la figura de su amado, decidió que ya sabía que era lo que haría a continuación con su tiempo libre, ya era hora de tomar lo que era suyo.

¡Oh debería hacer un plan!

Athanasia amaba hacer planes, al terminar debería mostrarle su plan a su abuelo, de seguro el estaría igual de encantado que ella.

* * *

Sharing custody with Gods and bat's ain't easy.

Lo primero que el pequeño cuerpo de Athanasia pudo registrar fue dolor, un dolor tan profundo y visceral que sólo se intentó abrazar mientras lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas, y gritos de dolor salían de su garganta. En aquel entonces había sido demasiado pequeña para entender que estaba pasando, que era lo que estaba sintiendo o porque lo experimentaba, solo quería que terminará, pero la sangre no dejaba de salir de su boca, y sus entrañas parecían ser retorcidas a la vez que algo caliente quemaba todo su cuerpo por debajo de su piel como si sus venas llevarán lava en lugar de sangre.

Varias veces todo se volvió negro y por unos instantes el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y tenía segundos de alivio, hasta que nuevamente la luz llegaba a sus ojos y el proceso comenzaba de nuevo, si fuera lo suficiente mayor o educada para conocer el concepto de la muerte a Athanasia le gustaría poder morir, cualquier cosa para poder dejar de sufrir.

A veces en medio de la pesadilla que era su vida podía ver ojos verdes verla expectante, y le causaban terror así que incluso si no le gustara cerraría sus ojos esperando que el dolor se llevara cualquier otro sentimiento.

Athanasia no estaba segura cuánto tiempo estuvo solo gritando y sufriendo, no era como si a su edad tuviera un concepto de lo que era el tiempo, pero se sentía como una eternidad, si es que supiera lo que una eternidad era claro.

Hasta que un día algo distinto a todo lo que sintió antes la hizo pestañear, y ojos color lila la miran de vuelta, a diferencia de los otros que ha visto estos emitian mucho más cosas y ninguna de ella le asustaba.

— Pobre criatura, has tenido que experimentar tanto dolor a tan corta edad. — Dijo acariciando su cabello y era tan sincero y amable en ese solo gesto que aunque ya no sentía dolor Athanasia lloro de nuevo pero por motivos totalmente distintos a los anteriores. — ¿Quieres que termine? — ¿Que era eso? Sin nadie que la educara o enseñará la niña no sabía que estaba diciendo el mayor, lo poco que sabía del lenguaje lo aprendió en sus leves momentos lúcidos cuando esos ojos verdes eran acompañados por varias sombras.

Apretó sus labios, pero aún sin saber que fue lo que preguntó Asintió con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, confiando en la primera persona que le mostró amabilidad en su vida, cuando una luz brillante y celestial, cálida como nada que haya sentido antes se trago toda la habitación incluyendo la, supo que tomó la decisión correcta.

En el cielo donde los dioses antiguos viven, la niña finalmente puede vivir, y tener todo lo que le fue negado antes.

Shamash el Dios de la justicia, y su tío favorito con el cual dormir una siesta —Ya que al ser también la deidad del sol es muy cálido sin llegar a ser asfixiante— le cuenta la injusticia de la cual sufrió siendo apenas una infante.

Al parecer su abuelo, al igual que la mayoría de los humanos que vivían en el mundo dejaba que la codicia y ansias de poder dictaran sus movimientos, por lo que cuando encontró la llave de la capital dorada, que podía abrir el tesoro del rey Gilgamesh, hizo todo lo posible para poder abrir la puerta, pero para su suerte la llave sólo reaccionaria a su amo. Al ver que la llave era inservible sin alguien adecuado para usarla, utilizo a varios incautos para infundir con magia y ciencia la llave en sus cuerpos de forma que está aceptará al anfitrión como su amo, cabe mencionar que esto no funcionó y cada anfitrión sufrió una dolorosa muerte.

Cuando su abuelo se estaba por rendir, se entero de la existencia de Athanasia, en ese entonces un feto que su Madre sólo guardo sin dejar nacer como... ¿Seguro? — Sia no estaba segura — convencido de que su propia sangre seria más resistente le permitió a Athanasia nacer y crecer hasta tener la fuerza suficiente para soportar el peso de la llave, pero Athanasia al igual que el resto comenzó a morir por la llave, y en último intento desesperado Ras lanzó a su nieta al pozo de lázaro, de sobrevivir le sería útil y de no hacerlo, bueno al menos lo intentó.

Athanasia sobrevivió, el agua del pozo de lázaro reconoció la magia antigua de la llave y se fusionó con su cuerpo a un nivel celular otorgándole cierta divinidad a la infante que le permitió seguir curando se cuando la llave destrozaba su interior y ahí estaba el problema.

La llave seguía rechazando a Athanasia al no ser su verdadera dueña, pero con el poder del pozo de lázaro fluyendo por sus venas, Sia era incapaz de quedarse muerta quedando atrapada en el ciclo de sufrimiento que experimento los primeros años de su vida.

Ereshkigal la señora del inframundo fue la que se dio cuenta de su situación y luego de discutirlo con sus pares enviaron a Enkidu, el más cercano al rey Gilgamesh para decidir que hacer con la niña. Luego de presenciar el sufrimiento que la pequeña tenia que experimentar cada día de su vida este decidió que lo correcto era llevarla con los Dioses como alguna vez le pidieron que hiciera con su viejo amigo.

Una vez los Dioses antiguos que por siglos fueron rechazados por los humanos sintieron la calidez de la niña que agradecía que terminarán su tormento decidieron quedarse la y darle su bendición para que la llave la reconociera como su dueña.

Desde entonces Sia ha vivido una vida feliz con su familia en el cielo, pero como todos los niños ella también siente curiosidad por las cosas o bueno mejor dicho por sus orígenes.

Sabe que probablemente la razón por la que Shamash le contó la verdad de su origen era no sólo para saciar su curiosidad pero también para mantener su interés en los humanos en línea, en especial sobre su familia biológica, pero Sia ¡no podía evitarlo! , al ser sostenida por Anu, no podía evitar preguntarse si ser sostenida por su padre biológico se sentía de la misma forma.

Sin mencionar que a pesar de contar con varias bendiciones Sia no era una deidad, y al ser la única humana podía sentirse... Solitaria a veces.

— ¿Quieres saber más sobre tu familia humana? — Le preguntó Enkidu luego de que ella decidiera saber un poco más sobre quienes eran los humanos que se suponía debieron ser su familia.

— Por favor... — Pidió haciendo un pequeño puchero esperando que de todos Enkidu al no ser un Dios comprendiera su interés en los humanos.

— Desafortunadamente no se mucho sobre ellos, son Shamash y Anu los que conocen lo que sucede en la tierra, tal vez Madre. — Contestó viendo los ojos brillantes de la niña caer al suelo decepcionada. — Pero puedo ir a la tierra y averiguar algunas cosas para ti.

— ¿En serio? — Interrgo emociónada ¡eso era mucho más de lo que pudo esperar!

— Por supuesto. — Sonrió al notar el brillo regresar a los ojos azules de la pequeña.

La primera vez que escucho la historia de su familia apenas pudo contener su emoción ¡Venía de una familia de héroes! Como los de las historias de Enkidu, Ishtar, Shamash y Enki, ¡Eso era tan increíble!

Desde la primera vez que Sia escucho de su familia y su sonrisa fue tan grande que amenazaba con partir su rostro, Enkidu comenzó a escabullirse a la tierra más seguido para tener más historias que contarle a la niña y siempre era bien recibido con abrazos, y gracias y besos en la mejilla debido a la emoción ¡Enkidu era el mejor! Cantaría la niña solo para ellos ya que estas historias eran su secreto, el arma de los cielos Dudaba que los dioses estarian felices sabiendo que su adorada niña era tan feliz por conocer más sobre los humanos que a sus ojos no la merecían.

Pará su cumpleaños número 10 Enkidu decidió que sólo oír historias no era suficiente y por primera vez desde que Athanasia ascendió a los 4 años, regresó a la tierra para ver a su familia en acción ¡Estába tan emociónada! ¡Casi no podía esperar!

* * *

Nota: con respecto a la última historia con "ascender" no se refiere a morir si no a hacerlo literalmente, los dioses antiguos viven en una clase Olimpo, o Valhalla, y son dioses de Mesopotamia, debido a la influencia del anime Fate gand order Babylon, y aunque no es un cross over algunos personajes son los de ese ánimo, en este caso Enkidu, Ishtar, y Ereshkigal, al igual que Gilgamesh que no se si aparecerá más adelante, pero los poderes de Gilgamesh vendrían siendo los que Athanasia tendría, en una menor escala.

Gracias por leer!


	18. No lo mate, eso cuenta ¿cierto?

— ¿Tu hiciste que? — Pregunto su padre en la mesa y ella se tomó su tiempo para responder evitando asesinar con la mirada al acróbata que la echo al agua.

Por supuesto en cuanto Richard la vio la reconoció del club — _¿que tan probable era eso? ¡Eso era demasiado irreal y cliché! Ella ni recordaba a la mitad de las personas con que iba a clases_ — y la saludo, tan solo para seguir con preguntas incomodas ¿de donde se conocen? Bruce explicó primero que era — _si ella quería y estaba de acuerdo con ello_ — la nueva adición a la familia, y luego mientras Alfred servía la cena — _el mejor platillo de lasaña que vio en su vida eso seguro ¿se podía casar con Alfred y dejar que le cocinara el resto de la vida? Una chica podía soñar_ — Grayson explicó de dónde se conocían ellos.

— Considerando dónde fue criada pudo hacer peor. — Intento salvarla su Dami y si la próxima vez que iban por un helado el tocaba uno triple era pura coincidencia.

— Fue advertido, y aún así le rompió el corazón a Emil, nadie se mete con mi familia y se sale con la suya. — Contestó tranquila después de todo no estaba segura si lo que hizo podía ser considerado un crimen, es decir solo le dio un laxante y subio un video a toda red social habida y por haber, haciendo un video viral que arruinaría el resto de su vida, y eso no era ilegal... ¿No? Quizás debería revisar sus leyes sólo por si acaso.

—Supongo que siempre y cuando nadie resulte herido esta bien. — Contestó claramente evitando sonreír para parecer el padre maduro que se supone que era.

— Así que, Ange ¿que estudias? — Cambio de tema Richard mientras tomaba algo de su vaso, y Ange le dio su mejor mirada de _"Estas muerto para mí",_ pero aún así respondió.

— Bellas artes, con mención en conservación, y restauración de patrimonios culturales. — Contestó con una ligera sonrisa, en su primera vida estudiaba medicina para poder servir en la guerra y ayudar soldados heridos como su padre, pero nunca fue lo suyo, ahora... Estudiaba lo que siempre quizo.

— Parece que el arte lo llevan en la sangre, Dami hace unos dibujos increíbles. — Dijo Dick y ella Sonrió ligeramente, Ange sabía eso, esa era una de las razones porque Damián era de sus personajes favoritos.

— Eso es bueno, tengo algunos contactos en varios museos y galerias de arte, si quieres podría conseguirte una pasantia o entrevista. — Ofreció su Padre y ella sinceramente se sintió aliviada y feliz de que la apoyará en su sueño en su propia manera.

— Gracias pero no es necesario, las galerias no son realmente lo mío, el trabajo de campo si. — Contestó con una ligera Sonrisa.

— ¿Trabajo de campo? — Elevó una ceja curioso Dami.

— Ir a sitios arqueológicos, o buscar en viejas historias o leyendas, tesoros olvidados por el tiempo y ayudar a darles su antigua gloria para que el mundo pueda apreciarlos de nuevo. —Lo que por supuesto era una forma de vivir en este mundo y Ange nunca agradeció tanto vivir en un mundo tan bizarro como era el universo Dc.

— ¿como una Indiana Jones del arte? — Pregunto divertido Nightwing y finalmente la chica le Sonrió.

— Tal vez. — Dijo con algo de misterio divertida por la situación.

Pará su sorpresa el resto de la cena pasó en varias conversaciones tranquilas y animadas, lo que no evitaba que se preguntara si tal vez cometió un error, que quizás en lugar de huir de sus padres, debió confiar en el murciélago... Tal vez ella y Damián pudieron tener esto desde el principio, apretó sus labios y suspiro, ya nada podía hacer por él pasado pero ciertamente podía asegurarse de no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro.

* * *

Al final de la noche todos fueron a sus habitación y debido a todo lo sucedido en el día no demoro en quedarse dormida en sus suaves sábanas.

Gracias a su entrenamiento en la liga, el sueño de Ange era bastante ligero, por lo que escucho la puerta abierta y evitó gruñir si este era Richard en alguna escena cliché iba a tirar al héroe por la ventana, sin arrepentimientos ella lo juraba.

— Ange. — Y esa no era la voz de Grayson.

— ¿Dami? — Pregunto sentandose en la cama para ver a su hermano a los pies de su cama.

— Tu siempre dijiste que tenías problemas para dormir en lugares nuevos. — Dijo, lo que era cierto, le costaba dormir en lugares que no conocía, siempre estaba alerta e insegura. — Y también recuerdo que decías que dormías mejor en mi compañía así que... — Murmuró y si no fuera por la falta de luz podría jurar que vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Dios su hermanito era tan lindo.

— Por supuesto, gracias Dami. — Sonrió abriendo las sábanas para dejarle entrar a la cama y en cuanto lo tuvo a su lado se sintió mucho más relajada, después de todo tener a Dami era mejor que tener cualquier cuchillo debajo de la almohada.

— Cantar te ayudaba a dormir. — Le recordó enterrando su rostro en su hombro y ella evitó reír para no avergonzarlo aún mas.

— Cierto, cierto. — Se acomodo un poco mejor acariciando su cabello. — _Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast this is la vie in rose. (sostenme cerca y rápido, este mágico hechizo que conjuraste, esta es la vida en rosa)_ — Canto con una voz suave y baja mientras sentía una pequeña calidez espandirse en su pecho.

Esta era la canción que su madre le cantaba al dormir, cada vez que la cantaba todas las pesadilla se iban, y cuando su padre le acompañaba con la guitarra solo los sueños buenos quedaban, era mágica, sus padres le decían, un encanto de buena suerte.

— _when you kiss me heaven sigh and although I close my eyes I see la vie rose. (cuando me besas el paraíso suspira y aunque cierro mis ojos puedo ver la vida en rosa)_ — Sonrió suavemente —_When you press me to your heart I am in a world apart, a world where roses bloom... (cuando me presionas a tu corazón estoy en un mundo aparte, un mundo donde las flores florecen) —_ Alargó bostezando un poco notando que Dami ya estaba dormido así que dejó la canción hasta ahí, y permitió que el sueño tomará el control.

* * *

Ange abrió los ojos sintiéndose más cálida que cuando se durmió notando que en lugar de una persona más en su cama eran dos, al otro lado de Dami estaba su Padre durmiendo igual de tranquilo que su hijo, y bueno.. Ella ya dijo que no tenía clases en la mañana así que solo cerró sus ojos acomodándose mejor en el hombro del mayor con Dami entre ambos, definitivamente se podría acostumbrar a esto.

* * *

Nota: Lamento decir —No la verdad — que ganó la Athanasia Adolescente! Y tendremos a una Sia intentando conquistar a un pobre Tim —quien merece amor y cariño aunque no lo quiera — usando cualquier método posible! También pensaba si alguien está interesado incluir Oc de ustedes que harían de los sirvientes de la liga que Sia considera su familia — sus sombras como ella le dice — así que si alguien está interesado me lo dice y podemos ponernos de acuerdo, y si no, veré que inventó~

Gracias por leer y no tendrán que esperar tanto por el siguiente capitulo ya que lo tengo escrito, spoiler alert: Llega Slade Wilson.

Y probablemente suba el Fic cuando tenga al menos siete capítulos, ya llevo cinco así que quizás dentro de la semana publique!

Y no he considerado hacer un Fic de Tim y Harley queen pero si me das buenos argumentos podría hacer un especial (los que me han leído saben que hago interludes) y publicarlo aquí.


	19. Lista de recompensas sexys

Ange sabía que sus padres adoptivos sabían que ella ocultaba algunas cosas, es decir los primeros meses después de que fue adoptada, las pesadillas seguían ahí como lo hicieron en su tiempo en el orfanato, solo que ahora no podía esconderse en la biblioteca con un cuchillo en la mano, esta vez despertaba con sus manos en el cuello de alguno de los miembros de su familia, para luego llorar mientras se disculpaba porque nunca tuvo la intención de hacerles daño, pero una parte de su cerebro la hacía despertar en alerta en caso de un intento de asesinato, y atacar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

A diferencia de lo que creyó, ellos no la devolvieron o insistieron con llevarla a un psicólogo o especialista, en su lugar se aprendieron a adaptar, dejando que la niña cerrará con llave su habitación en la noche e incluso colocaron rejas en su ventana para que se sintiera segura de que nadie podía entrar a dañarla mientras dormía, tampoco preguntaron al respecto, solo ofrecieron confort cuando ella lo buscaba y esa era una de las razones por los que los amaba tanto, ellos no la presionaron o intentaron moldear la en alguien que no era, la aceptaron por quien era, con peligrosas manías incluidas.

Ahora Ange jamás mostró abiertamente la extensión de sus habilidades o de lo que podía hacer con ellas, o mejor dicho había hecho con ellas, ellos no necesitaban saber y ella no quería contar, así que las cosas funcionaban para todos.

O al menos lo hacían hasta que durante una de sus clases su celular se hizo presente. Al principio pensó en ignorarlo siendo que aún faltaba la mitad de la hora para poder terminar con su día, pero al reconocer el número salió de inmediato.

* * *

El número pertenecía a los delincuentes que intentaron secuestrarla hace unos meses, a lo cuales obligó a mantener la informada sobre cualquier pedazo de información sobre su familia en el bajo mundo.

El mensaje era corto pero claro y fue todo lo que Ange necesito para correr a su casa sin mirar atrás, usando los techos de la ciudad ya que las calles estaban demasiado llenas.

**_Alguien va por tu familia._**

Era simple, poco especifico, pero lo suficiente precisó para que la chica recorría la mitad de la ciudad corriendo con sus pulmones ardiendo. Ella sabía los horarios de su familia de memoria y sabía que a esta hora su Padre y Madre estarían volviendo de ir a buscar a Colin de la escuela, por lo que estarían por llegar a su casa o ya estarían en ella, Ange sinceramente esperaba que fuera la primera.

Suspiro con alivio al notar que el auto de sus padres aún no estaba en su lugar, eso no eliminaba todas sus preocupaciones ya que pudieron atacarlos en el trayecto pero al fijarse que la puerta tenía unos ligeros rasguños en el seguro de la puerta, se sintió aliviada, llegó a tiempo y al lugar indicado.

En lugar de entrar por la puerta dio la vuelta y trepó el árbol que daba junto a la ventana de la habitación de Colin, para entrar por la ventana con cuidado de hacer ruido.

Ahora tener un arma seria algo realmente conveniente, pero no quería dejar sangre en las paredes o atraer atención indeseada con el sonido de disparos por lo que tan solo tomó unos calcetines de la cajonera de su hermano y dejó la habitación tal como la encontró.

Podía contar dos en la escalera, uno en la cocina en la puerta de esta de seguro bloqueando la salida, y tres en el comedor donde probablemente estaba el líder de este grupito.

Apropósito dejó caer un cuadro junto a la escalera que hizo que uno de los matones al inicio de esta.

Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de que el más corpulento mandara al ligeramente más bajo a ver que sucedía.

En cuanto subió, Ange que estaba en su espalda metio el calcetín en su boca y sujeto su cabeza rompiendo su cuello de un suave y grácil movimiento.

La cosa con Ange y su regla de no matar, era que está no aplicaba a los que se metían con su familia, nop, ellos merecían pasar a mejor vida e incluso Ange se sentía bastante benevolente al respecto siendo que podía torturar los hasta la muerte por atreverse a intentar poner un dedo sobre sus amados —_Era un AlGhul después de todo y corría en su sangre—_.

Con algo de dificultad movió el cuerpo lejos de la vista y lo reviso encontrando una radio —_Lo que parecía innecesario ya que estaban en una casa no muy grande, pero quizás habían más en el patio o francotiradores, tendría que revisar luego_—, un arma con el cargador lleno, la que desarmo, y un par de navajas, con esas se quedó.

Al parecer la falta de su compañero llamó la atención del gorila en las escaleras quien subió encontrándose con el cuerpo en el piso y Ange revisando este, antes de que pudiera levantar su arma en contra de la chica, la navaja en la mano de Ange fue lanzada atravesando el cráneo del gorila y matando lo al instante.

Cómo en una película de zombies, siempre ve por la cabeza, era lo más rápido se Repitió Ange contenta consigo misma.

Ahora podría esperar por el resto a subir las escaleras... Pero su familia podía llegar en cualquier momento y eso no serviría, así que resoplo, decidiendo que aunque las armas no eran lo suyo ahora tendrían que servirle de algo.

Tomó el arma del gorila que era mucho mejor que la que desarmo y sonrio corriendo a las escaleras sin hacer ruido, quitando el seguro antes de saltar por el barandal disparando tres balas.

Dos dieron en el corazón y los maleantes junto al que asumía era su jefe cayeron al piso, muertos antes de tocar el piso, la tercera bala tan solo rozó el rostro del jefe y en su lugar le dio en el hombro al de la cocina, demonios su puntería se estaba volviendo descuidada, Talia estaría tan decepcionada.

De pie en el piso con su arma apuntando directo al jefe final elevó una ceja.

— Sal de mi casa, ahora. — Ordenó al mercenario sin entender que podía querer Slade Wilson de ella y su familia.

— Veo que tenía razón. — Contestó de seguro entrando en su monólogo malvado el cual ahora Ange no tenía intenciones de escuchar así que tan solo disparo al pobre desgraciado lamentándose en su cocina, esta vez dándole en la cabeza y acabando con su vida pero no sin antes de que este sangrara en el piso de su cocina, mierda, eso sería difícil de limpiar.

— ¿Que quieres? Rápido, no tengo tiempo. — Contestó bajando su arma sabiendo que probablemente si el mayor quisiera matarla ya habría intentado atacarla, en lugar de sólo observarla con interés, bueno asumía que era interés ya que por la máscara en su rostro no podía ver este.

— Yo so—

— Death Stroke, o Slade Wilson, lo se, eso sigue sin responder mi pregunta. — Murmuró bajando el arma para caminar hasta los cuerpos comenzando a arrastrarlos... ¿Que haría con ellos? Dudaba que los de la basura se la llevarán, pero esto era Gótica ¿quizás en el cesto azul para reciclar?

— Muy bien. — Contestó y ella no sabía si sonaba impresionado o molesto pero no le interesaba así que lo dejo ser. — Se quien eres. — Declaró y esto si hizo a Ange detenerse un segundo.

— No tengo idea de que hablas. — Fingió demencia, ignorando lo mientras seguía moviendo los cuerpos ahora concentrándose en el de la cocina que sería su mayor problema.

— Lilith AlGhul ¿Te suena? — claramente ambos sabían la respuesta pero de nuevo, no se vería bien si Ange solo iba con el.

—Nunca he escuchado de ella ¿alguna cantante Pop? No soy mucho de eso, prefiero lo clásico y electrónico, a veces mezclas de ambos.— Respondió sin parecer afectada en lo más mínimo.

— Quizás debería ir con tu hermano, y preguntarle que opina al respecto.

—¿Tu punto? — Rodó los ojos, los villanos y sus amenazas ¿porque no podían decir lo que querían? ¿Que tan difícil podía ser eso? De seguro tomar su orden en un restaurante era horrible.

— Se quien eres, y que huiste de la liga, vine aqui para ofrecerte mi ayuda Ras y Tal—

— No me importa la liga, tu puedes tenerla por todo lo que me importa.

— Si ellos se enteran de que sigues viva dudo que puedas mantener esta linda vida en los suburbios que te has construido. — Lo que sí era cierto, pero Ange ya esperaba en cierto nivel ya que ahora con su familia por parte de su Papá sabiendo de su existencia era cuestión de tiempo para que esta llegara a los oídos de su no tan amigable familia.

— Tengo la protección de mi Padre. — Jugo la carta de Batman y suspiro esperando una respuesta.

— Estoy seguro de que a tu padre le encantaría ver como asesinas te a cinco hombres sin sudar o dudar. — Señaló una pequeña cámara en la pared.

Y Oh ahora tenía sentido, le tendió una trampa para poder tener algo con extorsionar la.

Claramente Slade no conocía tan bien a los AlGhul como se jactaba de hacerlo, porque debería saber mejor que arrinconar a uno.

— Si Cooperas conmigo mantendré tus secretos a salvo, de lo contrario este video llegará a tus padres, podrás imaginar sus reacciones. — Ange sólo se movió por la cocina, buscando algo y cuando finalmente lo encontró camino hasta el mayor.

— Muy bien. — Dijo extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato. — Pero... Estoy curiosa ¿como me encontraste?

— Te vi una vez cuando trabajaba con tu abuelo, y te reconocí durante un trabajo cuando estabas con Redhood. — Le informo solo porque fue bastante mas cooperativa de lo que imagino estrechando su mano.— Los AlGhul son difíciles de olvidar, tu tecnia en especial.

— Bueno saberlo. — Murmuró jalando de su mano enterrando una aguja en su cuello antes de que pudiera intentar doblar su brazo, y ella se alejo.

— ¿Que...? — Susurro colocándose en posición de pelea atento a sus movimientos pero ella no hizo reacción de querer pelear y solo sacó su celular.

— Lo que te inyecte es un veneno que me traje conmigo de mi tiempo en la liga, te matara en tres día, realmente lenta y dolorosamente, para el termino del primer día sentiras tu piel caerse y pudrir se, para el segundo y tercero... — Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la idea. — No será bonito, la cura no es difícil de hacer, pero aún con el equipo más avanzado te tomará una semana terminarla, tiempo para el que ya estarás muerto.

— Tengo el video de—

— Lo borraras si quieres la cura, y me dejaras tranquila, es simple, no te metes conmigo y yo no te torturó hasta que rueges por la dulce liberación de la muerte. — Explicó yendo al punto como los villanos deberían hacer.

— ¿Que te asegura que no me quedaré con una copia? ¿Y como se que no estas mintiendo?

— Los efectos comenzarán pronto, y no te daré la cura hasta que este completamente segura de que no tienes una copia, y bueno, si te quedas con una y la usas. — Dejó de mirar su celular para ver al adulto. — Tan solo mataré a Talia y a Ras, antes de que puedan siquiera pensar en atacarme, y luego usaré todo el poder de la liga para cazarte a ti y a cualquier persona que alguna vez significó algo para ti. — Prometió con seriedad y frialdad en sus palabras.

— Tu padre nunca te perdonaría.

— Tal vez si, Tal vez no, apenas lo conozco, así que no me importa realmente. — Lo que era una mentira pero el contrario no tenía por qué saber.

— Realmente eres una AlGhul. — Si le quedaba alguna duda sobre la herencia de la chica ahora estaba totalmente seguro, ella de seguro sería una enemiga que temer y fue su error pensar que podía obtener lo que quería de ella tratándola como a cualquier otro criminal de baja clase.

Se aseguraría de no cometer el mismo error dos veces, y la próxima vez intentaría un acercamiento amigable porque estar en su lado bueno, sería definitivamente más beneficioso.

— Gracias. —Contestó ella tomándolo cómo un cumplido.

— Por supuesto. — Evitó reír llevando sus manos a la computadora en su muñequera para borrar todas las copias del video y mostrarle la evidencia a la chica.

— Perfecto, ahora largo de mi casa. — Ordenó una vez se aseguró por sí misma que cumplió que con su parte del trato.

— ¿La cura? — Elevó una ceja esperando que cumpliera su parte del trato.

— No la necesitas, no era un veneno, solo una droga para volverte más... Dócil. — Contestó con una ligera sonrisa sentándose en el sofá.

Y vaya eso explicaba por qué en lugar de pensar en torturar la para darle la cura o hacer otras amenazas sólo fue con sus palabras, una buena aliada sería ciertamente.

— Un AlGhul hasta la médula. — Fue su despido saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

* * *

Cuando su familia llegó un rato después se entero que se demoraron porque fueron por un helado para celebrar que Colin obtuvo un sobresaliente en su ensayo, la casa estaba como la dejaron y todos cenaron con sonrisas y risas de fondo, una cena normal en su familia, y Ange se aseguraría de que esta siguiera siguiéndo la regla para ellos, sin importar si ellos sabían o no como su pequeña felicidad era mantenida y cuantos cuerpos en el patio cementaban esta.

Bueno, no literal cuerpos en el patio, ya que Jason se llevó los cadáveres dejándole a ella la tarea de limpiar la sangre, nada que algo de cloro y una receta familiar — _de su vida pasada, su familia era militar después de todo y tenían su cuota de uniformes ensangrentados —_ para quitar la sangre no removiera.

Si le debía una a Redhood y se aseguraría de pagarle con creces cuando se volvieran a encontrar, tal vez buscar en Internet una lista de recompensas sexuales no sería mala idea.

* * *

Nota: Les dije que tendrían otra Actualización! Y mañana publicaré el primer capitulo de An AlGhul/Wayne with a Plan: of how to get a Robin, junto con un pequeño preview del segundo capítulo!

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, y si todavía recibo Oc! Pueden enviarme los detalles por inbox! Yo les doy una ficha!


	20. Lo enterre junto a mis traumas

La noche en Gótica estuvo tan tranquila que apenas noto la falta de Damián quien estaba en un proyecto con Jon, ahora sobre que era ese proyecto... Bueno solo podía cruzar los dedos y esperar lo mejor — _y monitorearlo en secreto cada par de horas_ —, Dick siempre insistía en lo importante que era el que Damián sintiera que Bruce confiaba en él.

Al estacionar el Batimovil noto que la cueva no estaba vacia y elevó una ceja, le dijo a Alfred que podía irse a dormir temprano ya que Dudaba que necesitará su asistencia al regresar ¿tal vez Tim lo visitaba? Eso era bastante probable, debería recordar le que tenía que avisarle antes de pedir prestada la computadora y sus archi—

Se detuvo en su andar al ver que la persona que lo esperaba no era Tim.

Sentada en el piso abrazándo sus piernas con sangre en su ropa y la mirada algo perdida estaba su hija.

Por un segundo tan solo se quedó quieto intentando asimilar la imagen frente a él, recorriendo todos los exámenes posibles ¿mato a alguien? Pero de ser así... ¿Porque venir aquí? Era obvio que Ange sabía de su política sobre no matar, no tenía sentido que viniera aquí, pero su _mirada_...

Esa no era la mirada de un asesino de la liga, esa era una mirada que conocía bastante bien cuando llegaba demasiado tarde para ayudar a alguna pobre chica en un callejón oscuro en Gótica. Trago duro sintiendo su sangre helarse ante la sola idea de que alguien... De que alguien... Le hizo **_eso_** a Ange.

— No intentaba hacerlo... — Murmuró Ange por lo bajo y parpadeo, no esperaba que ella fuera la primera en hablar y sinceramente no sabía cómo llevar la situación.

— Estoy seguro de que es cierto. — Contestó dando un paso hacia adelante lentamente pero ella solo se encogió más y se detuvo. — ¿Quieres hablar de eso...? — Pregunto con cautela y ella pareció pensarlo en silencio antes de mirar a otra parte mientras asentía.

— Me invitaron a una fiesta por un juego, no me gustan mucho pero una compañera insistió, le gusta una chica y quería hablar con ella en la fiesta por lo que necesitaba a alguien para darle coraje de hacerlo durante la fiesta. — Narro mientras Bruce se sentaba en el piso para estar a la misma altura que ella. — Quería que me prestará sus notas de una clase así que acepte. — Añadió pasando saliva y se tomó un segundo para seguir.

Ange tomó una larga respiración al mismo tiempo que despacio y sin movimientos bruscos se quitaba la capa, y la máscara, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera más intimidan te dé lo que debería ser ahora.

— En la fiesta nos dieron unos tragos, pero no me gusta la cerveza así que solo sostuve el vaso durante la noche, así sabía que no me ofrecerían otro. — Siguió y por su tono Bruce sabía que la historia tomaría un camino que no le gustaría. — Al final me separe de mi compañera, así que decidí irme, pero tenía sed... Así que tomé un poco la cerveza antes de irme, y.. Pude reconocer el sabor enseguida. — se detuvo apretando saliva.

— No tienes que seguir...— Murmuró ya que podía entender que sucedió pero no quería obligarla a decir más de lo que ella se sentía cómoda compartiendo.

— No, está bien, quiero... Quiero seguir. — Asintió apretando sus puños pasando saliva. — Enseguida lo escupi y tire el vaso, pensé en irme de nuevo, pero luego recordé a mi amiga... A ambos nos dio el vaso la misma persona. — relato con un tono más frío e iracundo, con rabia contenida. — Así que la busque por toda la fiesta y cuando no pude encontrarla adentro fui al patio... Y...

Cerro los ojos un momento contando en su mente para relajarse, estaba bien, no era ella... _No fue ella_... Estaba a salvo, _**él **no podía tocarla aquí o hacerle daño. _

— Ella estaba en el césped intentando sacarse a este tipo de encima quien tenía sus manos debajo de su falda... — Comenzó a respirar más rápido y con algo de dificultad, logrando que Bruce quisiera reconfortar la pero no sabía cómo.

Esta no era cualquier extraña en la calle, esta era su hija, y por su lenguaje, podía notar que había más de esta historia de lo que estaba contando.

— Y me congele... Y todas las memorias que pensé enterradas volvieron a mi. — Pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pequeños sollozos querían dejar sus labios mientras abrazaba sus piernas con más fuerza. — Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sobre el golpeando lo con una piedra en la cabeza hasta que dejó de moverse... — confesó aún sin poder entender en qué momento pasó todo eso, tan sólo recordaba ver al idiota sobre ella, congelarse y luego la sangre y sus manos en la piedra.

— Ange... — Murmuró suavemente en un intento de demostrarle que no estaba sola.

— Luego de eso la lleve a mi dormitorio y la acompañe hasta que se quedó dormida. — Comentó sin sollozar tan solo llorando en silencio con sus ojos vacíos. — Le pedí a alguien que se hiciera cargo... De eso y vine aquí. — Finalizó.

— Hiciste lo correcto. — Contestó intentando reconfortar la y evitar la bilis que quería subir por su garganta.

— Pensé que lo había superado. — Murmuró en voz baja algo rota. — Soy una AlGhul, he matado a personas sin pestañear, sobrevivi a la liga de asesinos. — Enumero mirando el techo de la cueva como si tuviera las respuesta que buscaba, antes de cerrar los ojos un segundo intentando calmarse pero sin lograrlo tan solo sintiéndose más miserable. — y aún así cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo, no era Lilith AlGhul, o Ange Sinclair, era la misma chica aterrada y desesperada que peleaba por sacarse de encima a un imbecil mientras le quitaba la ropa. — Murmuró apretando sus dientes ante la memoria.

Dios, aún podía sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, quitándole la ropa, podía escuchar sus propios gritos rogándole que parara, _su olor_... Se sentía sucia y asquerosa, usada... Y _avergonzada. _

— ¿Alguna vez le contaste a alguien de esto...? — Pregunto con toda la calma del mundo que no tenía, pero se forzaba a tener.

— A Jason y a ti. — Ella murió antes de poder decírselo a alguien más. Y eso no la hacía sentirse para nada mejor, por que significaba que se salió con la suya, nadie jamás lo juzgaria por lo que le hizo porque nadie lo sabría... Y _eso_... _Eso_...

— Ange. — Le llamó de nuevo su Padre y ella parpadeo bajando la mirada para ver que veía su padre notando que estaba enterrando sus uñas en su palma al punto que estaba sangrando. — ¿Que quieres hacer? — Interrogó sabiendo que era importante hacer que se sintiera en control de la situación.

— Quiero... — Murmuró mirando a su Padre, y ese, ese era el mismo rostro de la persona que la consoló de las pesadillas durante toda su infancia, el de su héroe y aunque sabía que no eran la misma persona, en este momento no le importaba. — Quiero que me abraces y me digas que todo estará bien. — Rogó prácticamente rompiendo en llanto de nuevo y Bruce no dudo en cumplir con su pedido.

— Todo estara bien... Lo prometo, nadie te hará daño de nuevo. — Prometió para ambos mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad y delicadeza.

* * *

Con cuidado Bruce cargo a su hija a la mansión luego de que esta se quedara dormida en sus brazos, encontrándose con un preocupado Alfred que por su expresión parecía haber escuchado su conversación.

Tan sólo la dejaron un segundo para asegurarse de borrar cualquier evidencia que Ange pudo dejar de camino a la mansión, pero como era de esperar incluso en Shock cubrió sus huellas. Cuando regresaron a la habitación ella ya no estaba y en su lugar una nota estaba sobre la almohada.

**_Gracias_**.

Era lo único que decía el papel y Bruce evitó arrugar la, ¿Gracias porque? ¿Por fallarle a uno de sus hijos de nuevo? ¿A la ciudad? Porque era Batman, esa misma noche estuvo patrullando y ni por un segundo se le ocurrió revisar el campus de Gótica, de haberlo hecho... De cumplir con su misión su hija no hubiera estado llorando en su hombro hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella.

— Es mejor darle su espacio por ahora. — Aconsejo Alfred dejando una mano en su hombro y Bruce de mala gana tan solo Asintió de acuerdo.

* * *

Al volver a su dormitorio en el campus se aseguró de tomar una ducha y limpiar toda la sangre de su cuerpo tirando la ropa en una bolsa para después quemarla.

Una vez guardo la bolsa reviso su celular, tenía algunos mensajes de Jason pero ahora mismo no queria hablar con él o con nadie así que solo salió del baño con su ropa en mano y vio a su compañera llorando en el piso de su habitación.

— ¿Ange? — Pregunto entre sollozos la chica y ella suspiro tirando la bolsa a un lado.

— ¿Que recuerdas? — Contestó, porque aunque le ayudó eso no quitaba el hecho de que la vio matar a alguien y de ser necesario... Ella... _Ella_...

— La fiesta, hablar con Marie... Pero ella se fue y yo me sentí mareada, fui a tomar aire... Y... Y.. — Comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido y Ange podía notar que estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico.

— Y Yo te encontré, y me encargue de que no volviera a herirte a ti o nadie nunca más. — Contestó sentándose a su lado y aquello hizo que la contraria se detuviera.

— Tu... — Susurro como si intentará recordar y al hacerlo su rostro palidecio.

— Yo estoy bien, y tu también lo estarás. — Aseguró tomando su mano.

— ¿C-Como lo sabes...? ¿Como puedes saber eso? Y-Yo... Es decir.. E-El... Si tu... — Ange tomo sus dos manos y la vio directamente a los ojos.

— Lo sé, porque yo también. — Dijo con seriedad y la chica le vio confundida hasta que finalmente logró entender que decía y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. — Y tu me tienes a mi, no te dejaré sola, para lo que me necesites estaré para ti. — prometió con seriedad y la chica comenzó a llorar abrazándola con fuerza como si la vída le fuera en ella.

Por su parte Ange solo Repitió las mismas acciones y palabras que su Padre sin mucho sentimiento en ellas.

— Todo estará bien. — Murmuró intentando creer en esas palabras con todo su corazón.

* * *

Nota: Creo que nunca toque el tema de que Ange casi fue violada antes de morir, y el trauma que eso debió dejarle, así que en este y el siguiente capítulo explorare eso, me gusta darle trasfondo a mis personajes.


	21. Well this is hell

Esto era sinceramente horrible, una cosa era que un idiota universitario intentará violar a una chica linda en una fiesta, pero otra muy distinta era cuando alguien en quien confiabas lo hacía.

Ange decidió que encontrar a ayuda para Nina — _su compañera_ — era lo más sabio, por lo que la acompañó a un grupo de víctimas de violacion o de abuso sexual, y... Luego de escuchar un par de historias se sentía sinceramente enferma por todo lo que escucho.

Paso una mano por su rostro intentando evitar tener un dolor de cabeza pero era imposible, todo esto era demasiado...

— ¿algo que quieras compartir? — Le preguntó la mujer que dirigía el grupo y Ange levantó la mirada viendo que la mayoría de las miradas estaban sobre ella. — No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, pero debes saber que todos aquí te apoyamos. — Afirmó con un tono amable y calmante, Ange miró alrededor.

La mayoría traía ropa que cubría todo su cuerpo y bastante suelta, de seguro un par de tallas más grandes para no llamar la atención, algunos –_porque no sólo habían mujeres_ — tenían círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y no parecían haber dormido en semanas, mientras que otros tenían tics nerviosos.

— Estoy tan cansada... — Contestó suspirando. — Cansada de sentirme como una víctima, de preguntarme ¿pude evitarlo? Si hubiera sido menos amable, si no le hubiera sonreído tanto, de no insistir en que no había peligro de caminar sola a casa. — Murmuró recordando las peleas con su mamá al respecto, pero ella sabía defensa personal y era el camino que uso toda su vida para volver a casa ¿porque debería ser peligroso? — Porque no fue mi culpa, lo sé, ¿Porque debería sentir culpa por el pecado de alguien más? — Pregunto tomando una larga respiración.

— Bueno... Es normal para algunas per—

— ¡Esa es el punto! No debería ser normal. — le interrumpió casi gritando. — Debería ser capaz de volver a mi casa a la hora que quiera por el camino que quiera y sentirme segura, todos aquí deberíamos poder hacer eso. — Se puso de pie notando que Nina la veía curiosa.

— ¿Ange? — Pregunto su amiga pero no paro hasta llegar a la puerta.

— Crecí en un muy mal lugar, con gente muy mala, pero me enseñaron lo suficiente como para que sintiera que no era yo la debía tener miedo. — Se dio la vuelta para mirar al grupo que le vio con interés. — Que ellos, eran los que tenían que tener miedo de mi. — Les vio con decisión sabiendo que probablemente estaba por cometer un gran error, pero al diablo, era una AlGhul, y podía hacer lo que quería. — Y les puedo enseñar.

Varios Susurros y Murmurós comenzaron a correr por el lugar, todos se miraban los unos a los otros nerviosos sin estar seguros de que hacer o decir, Y Ange se mantuvo Serena junto a la puerta esperando su respuesta.

— Tomar venganza no ayud—

— ¿Venganza? — Pregunto elevando una ceja. — No estoy hablando de venganza. — Negó con la cabeza suavemente. — Estoy hablando de dejar de ser víctimas, de sentir miedo. — Tomó una larga respiración. — Ellos tomaron algo de nosotros, y no estoy segura si podemos recuperarlo, pero si estoy segura que puedo hacer que nadie nunca más, se los vuelva a quitar. — Afirmó con seriedad y promesa en sus palabras. — Así que ahora pueden elegir ¿quieren seguir ser siendo víctimas o quieren dejar de tener miedo?

Un silencio se instauró en la sala y ella se movió de la puerta para dejar pasar a cualquiera que quisiera irse pero al notar que todos le veían con decisión y algo de esperanza tan solo cerró la puerta con seguro y volvió al centro del grupo.

Esto era probablemente una idea terrible que terminaría horriblemente mal, pero Ange no podía encontrar en si misma el arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Nota: Ange está por hacer algo horriblemente idiota, pero prefiere eso a seguir sintiéndose como una víctima.

En el próximo creo que también habra algo de angustia pero... También agregaré algo de romance, no lo sé, aún lo estoy meditando, gracias por leer y sus reviews.


	22. Ya no podía, así que adiós celular

Ange estaba sentada detrás del volante de su auto, tan solo mirando la bocina del auto sin hacer nada mas.

Por las últimas semanas todo lo que ha hecho se ha sentido mecánico, preprogramado, como si tan solo hiciera lo mínimo para que nadie hiciera preguntas, para no preocupar a su familia, pero su máscara se está cayendo, apenas a podido dormir los últimos días, pesadilla tras pesadilla la mantienen despierta durante la noche lo que no ayuda para nada en hacer esto más fácil.

Incluso Damián ha parecido comenzar a notar que algo está mal con ella, lo que es preocupante porque antes siempre logró esconder sus problemas de él, y se pregunta si tal vez, Bruce le contó sobre esa noche, sobre las cosas que admitió, y armo el rompecabezas que era su vida, muerte y reencarnación ¿y que pensaria de ella? ¿Que esta loca? ¿Que lo que dijo lo invento?

¿Que lo que _él_ le hizo no fue nada más que un sueño vivido de una mente perturbada?

Aprieta sus manos en el manubrio del auto con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos están blancos, pero el cansancio, las ganas de llorar y derrumbarse siguen ahí.

No puede seguir haciendo esto, pero ¿cuáles son sus opciones? Si se deja derrumbar, _él_ habría ganado por última vez quitándole lo poco que le quedaba, la vida que intentó construir... ¿Pará qué?

¿Pará quién estaba intentando vivir?

Y de repente cómo un balde de agua fría, años de pensamientos suprimidos caen sobre ella.

Jamás quizo esto, nunca deseo una vida normal, tan solo se conformó por una, ella quería enlistarse en el ejército como su padre, pero después de cómo el murió, no creía que su madre soportará enterrar a otro ser amado, mientras su hermanito le preguntaba ¿porque estaban enterrando a su padre? ¿Y cómo le leería los cuentos si estaba bajo tierra? Esa memoria era tan vivida en su mente, que sirvió de cimiento para todas las decisiones que tomó luego en su vida... _Vidas_.

Quería estudiar medicina porque era una carrera cercana, estable y los médicos eran respetados aún en el campo de batalla, podía servir un año y luego retirarse a una clínica de rehabilitación para soldados. No se mudo a la ciudad, aunque estaría considerablemente más cerca de la univiersad y sus amigos le ofrecieron una habitación varias veces porque no quería dejar a su Mamá sola con su hermanito.

Le sonreía a todos porque su padre le dijo antes de irse que su sonrisa era como el sol y servía para iluminar el día a cualquiera por lo que debería sonreír más a menudo.

Cuando reencarno se convenció de que estar con la liga era malo, de que quería algo normal, porque eso fue de lo que se convenció por años, aún cuando todo eso terminó en desastre, porque, normalidad era lo que se suponía que la gente debía aspirar ¿no? Así era como se llegaba a ser feliz ¿cierto?

Su celular comenzó a vibrar con insistencia y vio en la pantalla que se trataba de su amiga, debían ir al grupo de apoyo, y eso era otro problema ¿Porque ella debía hacerse responsables de todos ellos? Sabía que recordando ella se ofreció a ayudarlos, a enseñarles a seguir adelante pero ¿porque nadie más intentó hacer eso antes? ¿Alguien que de hecho estuviera calificado para eso? ¿Porque ella es la única a la que parece interesarle?

¿Porque siempre debe ser ella la que cuide de otros?

_Cuido de su Madre y su hermano._

Lloro por meses hasta quedarse dormida después de la muerte de su Padre, pero nunca lo mostró, y si alguien noto lo cansada que estaba en la mañana o las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, nadie preguntó ¿_porque nadie preguntó_? Ella quería que alguien preguntara, Ange siempre preguntó, a su mamá, a sus amigos, a su hermano, a quien fuera, si estaban bien, y si podía ayudar con algo.

Ange cuido de _Damián_, aún cuando era ella a quien matarian si cometía un error, aún cuando ella también estaba herida y sola, cuando tan solo quería que él mundo desapareciera y se la tragara para no tener que volver a pensar, sentir, _existir_.

Ella cuido de _Emil_ y de sus nuevos _padres_, cuando sus pasados le comenzaban a pesar, ella quitaba la carga de sus hombros, sonreía y fingía que durmió al menos una hora en la noche, que las cicatrices en su cuerpo no existían y que Ange era una niña normal, feliz y _normal_.

Ange cuido a su amiga aunque no la consideraba tal, escucho sus llantos, y sus problemas cuando no le podían importar menos, al menos ella seguía viva, al menos aún tenía su vida, su nombre, su familia, personas que se preocupaban por ella, que la conocían, ¿Ange? Ya no tenía nada de eso.

_Ya no tenía nada._

_El le quito todo._

**_¿Y lo peor de todo?_**

No estaba segura si alguna vez, incluso teniendo todo, estuvo **completa**.

Se sentía más bien como un personaje secundario en su propia vida, alguien sin valor e importancia, un don nadie en la multitud, que de alguna forma siempre terminaba lidiando con la mierda de otras personas.

El celular seguía sonando, Gótica seguía siendo un pedazo de mierda en un país que prometía sueños pero que estaba llena de prejuicio, discriminación, racismo, odio, y tantas otras cosas.

Lo odiaba.

_Ella_..

**_Ella_**...

**_Tan sólo quería desaparecer_**.

Pero no podía porque personas dependían de ella, tenía responsabilidades, una vida, ten—

Tenía que seguir adelante.

Tomó el celular y lo lanzó por la ventana del auto, encendió el motor, y piso el acelerador.

Ya no viviría por el bien de otros, ya no podía.

Ya no... Tan solo... Ya no podía.

* * *

Nota: Me salió mucha angustia! Y algo corto! Pero ya escribi dos capítulos más y voy por el tercero dando un giro a la angustia para volver a la diversión!

El fin de semana actualizaré, sábado y domingo por todo lo que los hice esperar! Y se viene un nuevo personaje sorpresa.

Gracias por leer! Y por los reviews los amo!


	23. Pero que simpático extraño

Es divertido como la vida puede dar giros que nunca esperaste.

Ella solía ser del tipo de persona, que se reía o no entendía cuando la protagonista de alguna novela dejaba su vida atrás, por ¿amor? ¿Descubrirte a ti misma? Simplemente no podía entender cómo alguien con una perfectamente buena vida, dejaría todo eso porque algo tan inseguro, como el amor, es decir, hay literal millones de personas en el mundo ¡en el universo! Y dejar todo lo que pasaste años construyendo solo por una persona, parece tan estúpido, tan... Insignificante.

Pero ahora que es una de esas personas, bueno, en su defensa no lo pensó muy bien y tampoco estaba persiguiendo a un antiguo ex o a un chico que conoció por menos de 24 horas y está convencida de que es el amor de su vida. Dejo todo porque necesitaba encontrarse a si misma, y hey, muy bien eso también es un poco cliché, pero cuando encendió el auto parecía su única opción, y Ange nunca se jactaria de ser alguien valiente, y ahora tiene bastante miedo de volver y darse cuenta que arruinó su perfectamente buena vida, por un segundo de duda, una crisis nerviosa.

Si esto fuera una de esas películas románticas que su Madre amaba ver, de seguro habria tomado un avión a algún lugar exótico como París, Monte Carlo, África o Dios sabe que otro lugar, pero porque se negaba a seguir la línea de estas películas, tan sólo siguió conduciendo sin parar, hasta que el hambre, la sed, y la necesidad de un baño la hicieron detenerse, y ya que Ange fue entrenada por la liga probablemente cabe mencionar que paso un buen par de días conduciendo.

* * *

Al final se detiene en un bar que sinceramente se ve deplorable, y en que las personas que asisten a él son el tipo que evitaría en un día normal en Gótica, pero a la mierda, es una asesina y si alguien se interpone entre ella y una buena hamburguesa no dudará en romper algunos cuellos, consecuencias al diablo.

Pará su suerte algo de los genes AlGhul debe mostrarse en ella, porque los locales la evitan como la plaga, como si el hedor a muerte estuviera pegado a ella, o simplemente apesta, como mencioné llevaba días en el auto, de todas formas no importa ya que puede sentarse en una mesa en el fondo y hacer su pedido con calma.

Una vez que puede relajarse en su puesto, nota en el aire el aroma a alcohol, sudor y cigarro, entre otras cosas, debería ser horrible, pero en su lugar es reconfortante, porque es tan diferente a lo que está acostumbrada que no le recuerda todo lo que dejó atrás y como probablemente abandono a Dami de nuevo o como fue una hija de puta egoísta por la cual ahora su familia debe haber puesto un reporte de persona desaparecida, oh Dios, su vida es un desastre.

— Tu pareces alguien con una historia interesante. — Pestañeo un segundo ante la nueva voz y levantó su mirada del suelo para encontrarse con que un hombre se sentó frente a ella, viéndole... Divertido, e interesado. — Leonard Snart. — Se presentó con una sonrisa de lado que parecía una forma de burla pero que dejó pasar.

— parezco mierda. — Contestó porque de nuevo, días en un auto no le hacen muy bien a tu apariencia e higiene personal. — Ange. — Se presenta.

— No seas tan dura contigo misma, de seguro hay una historia detrás. — Respondió Len y ella elevó una ceja.

— No me creerías aunque te la contará. — Dijo como un hecho mientras dejaban su pedido y el de su no amigo en la mesa, y se quejaria al respecto pero no tiene fuerza para nada más que para comer.

– He escuchado bastante historias interesantes antes y vivido mi justa parte de ellas, pruebame, si te hace sentir mejor prometo no llamarte loca. — Pareció pensar lo último. —Al menos no a tu cara. — Ange pareció pensarlo por un segundo.

Bueno, no era como si importara y llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo decirle a alguien todo esto.

Así que Ange le dice todo, absolutamente todo.

Desde que era una niña y quería ir al ejército como su Padre, ayudar a la gente, hasta después de su funeral cuando los problemas comenzaron. Como consoló a su madre y hermano y cuido de ellas hasta que estuvieron mejor, decidiendo que necesitaba una carrera más segura, como quería estudiar artes pero sabía que eso no era económicamente estable por lo que optó por el campo de la salud.

Cómo conoció al que se convertiría en su asesino, fue amable con el, y lo rechazo porque en serio durante ese tiempo estaba tan preocupada por sus notas y seguir siendo la hija perfecta que no tenía cabeza para nada más. Luego pasan a la parte del intento de violácion, y finalmente a su muerte.

En esa parte se toma su tiempo, y Len no ofrece palabras de confort, y lo agradece, cuando se siente mejor continua, contando como se vio como la hija de Talia AlGhul en la liga de asesinos y lo loco de eso, como pasó de ser una estudiante universitaria normal, a una niña soldado para la liga.

Le cuenta historias sobre sus primeras muertes y como nunca realmente se sintieron como si estuviera mal, es decir, los humanos morían, eso es lo que hacían ¿no? Aún si ella no los mataba alguien más lo haría, después de todo tenían dianas en su cabeza y al menos Ange podía darles una muerte.. _Humanitaria_.

Habla sobre Dami y como fue el primero en esta vida al que amo, con el que sintió una real conexión, lo lindo que era cuando era un bebé, la culpa que sintió por no poder hacer mucho por él, pero que sabía que estaría bien, porque era Dami, y él nació no para sobrevivir sino que para Mandar.

Luego va con la parte en que pretendió su muerte, su tiempo en el orfanato que se sintió como un segundo antes de ser adoptada por una familia a la que cualquiera seria afortunado de pertenecer, solo que ella no estaba segura si encajaba, porque ellos eran tan normales, tan.. Promedio, como esas familias de los comerciales, y ella no era por ningún medio normal, pero quería serlo, al menos quería querer serlo, así que se obligó a encajar y se convenció de que esta era su oportunidad de vivir su sueño frustrado en el mundo de las artes, y aunque amaba el arte no era algo que le apasionara del todo.

Y después de eso viene Gótica, donde todo empieza a ir de mal en peor. Es decir no se arrepiente de conocer a Jason o reencontrarse con Dami, pero tenerlos en su vida son variables que nunca considero y siempre está alerta preocupada de que en cualquier momento algún villano la tome contra ella, y Slade ya probó lo cierto que era eso.

Y también está lo de su Padre, porque Bruce tiene la misma cara que su Padre y no tiene idea de cómo interpretar eso, porque son diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidos, que a veces Ange puede pretender que son la misma persona, pero eso no es justo con ninguno.

Y finalmente la fiesta, como ayudó a su compañera, y como eso le trajo memorias que pensó enterrados, como sinceramente pensó que estaba bien, lo que claramente no estába dado a que terminó en un bar hablando con un extraño que de seguro ahora pensaba que estaba loca pero no se lo diría a la cara.

— Bueno, esa historia de seguro se lleva el premio. — Comentó Len con su mano en su segundo vaso de escoses mientras Ange terminaba su tercera ronda de papas fritas.

— Tu querías escucharla. — Se bajó de hombros tomando de su mojito, por que el alcohol solo nunca fue lo suyo, el sabor era muy fuerte y no le gustaba.

— Oh no me arrepiento, fue más interesante de lo que espere. — Asintió con la cabeza pensativo. — Y respecto a tu crisis existencial, creo que te estas haciendo la pregunta equivocada.

— ¿Como?

— En lugar de ¿quién soy? Lo que en realidad quieres saber es ¿qué quiero? Es decir, por lo que me dijiste pasaste literalmente hablando dos vidas, viviendo según lo que otros esperaban de ti, pero alguna vez te preguntaste ¿que era lo que realmente querías?

— Yo... — Parpadeo un par de veces considerando sus palabras, y... Tenía razón, ella nunca se preguntó que era lo que quería, solo tomó las opciones que alguien más dejó para ella y dijo que eran suyas. — No se lo que quiero. — Murmuró tomando de su trago.

— Tranquila a la mayoría también le cuesta saber y eso, y ellos no han muerto y vuelto a la vida. — Dijo con algo de diversión. — Dijiste que antes del funeral de tu padre, quería ser una militar ¿Porque?

— Familia militar, mi abuelo antes de mi padre y su abuelo antes de eso, una larga línea, no lo sé, se sentía como lo correcto en el momento. — Y nuevamente algo que ella no deseo por su cuenta ¿alguna vez hubo algo que ella quisiera sin que alguien más se lo ofreciera?

— Ya veo. — Murmuró tomándose un segundo para darle un sorbo a su trago.

— ¿Porque me estas escuchando? — Pregunto sinceramente curiosa.

— Estaba de humor de escuchar una buena historia, tu parecías tener una, y no decepcionaste.— Contestó con simpleza y ella solo Asintió, porque no estaba de humor de cuestionar dobles intenciones.

— Dios, mi vida es un desastre.

— Eso ciertamente lo es. — Dijo de acuerdo ella dejó una pequeña risa salir. — Ahora, no puedo ayudarte a resolver tu problema existencial, pero puedo ofrecerte un lugar donde quedarte, dormir y tomar un baño de preferencia.

— ¿Porque? — Elevó una ceja. —No te ofendas pero no pareces del tipo que ayudaría a alguien solo por la bondad de su corazón

— No me ofendo, lo tomó como un cumplido. — Sonrió con diversión. — Pero lo hago por mi propio interés, estoy curioso por saber como tu pequeña cruzada terminaría, además que una asesina me deba un favor es algo bastante tentador.

— No mataré a nadie por ti. — Lo pensó un segundo antes de sacar su billetera y pagar por su comida. — Nadie bueno, ahora vamos, realmente quiero esa ducha que ofreciste

— Perfecto. — Contestó claramente complacido con su respuesta levantándose del lugar para guiarla y probablemente Ange debería pensar mejor que seguír a un completo extraño a su guarida, pero ya que estaba en una racha de tomar malas decisiones le entregó las llaves de auto y dejó que conduciera su auto.

* * *

Nota: Perdon La demora, pero vine a un lugar donde mi señal es horrible!

Leonard snart ¿a alguien le suena? Jsjsjs amo al capitan frío y amo la oportunidad de poder usarlo!

Gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les gustara y a partir del próximo capitulo las cosas irán mejorando para Ange.


	24. Los villanos son buenos bros

Ange estaba bastante segura que Len era un criminal, esto se debía a que el lugar donde dejó que se quedara era bueno, una casa de seguridad, o mejor dicho un almacén abandonado, que Lucía bastante sospechoso, nada que algún ciudadano respetable usaría, así que yep, Ange se hizo amiga de un criminal, lo que sí explicaba el porqué seguía hablándole después de mencionar el hecho de que cometió homicidio, multiples veces —_Lo que debió ser una gran pista pero en el momento Ange iba por su cuarto mojito y su juicio no era el mejor —_

En un principio el plan era dormir, tomar un baño y seguir con su ruta hasta... Bueno hasta que se le ocurriera un mejor plan, pero al parecer eso no era lo que Len tenía en mente.

— ¿Quieres que haga el desayuno? — Si estaba sorprendida de que este lugar tuviera una cocina funcional no dijo nada al respecto, pero si le pareció raro el montón de bolsas con comida en la cocina.

— Estuve pensando. — Comenzó y Ange se sentó porque esperaba otra larga conversación. — Decidir qué hacer con tu vida, es algo demasiado grande, así que ¿Porque no comenzar pequeño? Con pequeñas decisiones por tu cuenta a la vez, hasta que sepas que cosas te gustan y cuáles no, sin la opinión de nadie más que la tuya.

— Se que me gusta. — Contestó haciendo una mueca, si, tenía algunos problemas para tomar grandes decisiones pero sí podía tomar otras más simples.

— Bueno, en ese caso haz de desayuno lo que tu quieras, fácil ¿no? — Elevó una ceja divertido y ella se levantó para revisar los ingredientes.

Tenía bastantes, de seguro podía hacer un gran desayuno.

— ¿Que te gustaría? — Le preguntó a Len cómo hábito y Pestañeo al darse cuenta de su sonrisa engreída. — Okay, entiendo, algo que yo quiera. — Murmuró tomando una sarten, huevos, si eso era simple, y rápido de comer, pero no tenía porque hacer algo rápido, es decir tenía tiempo, ¿algo más complejo? Bueno, tenía varios ingredientes y tiempo.

¿Panqueques? Pero tal vez a Len no le gustaban las cosas dulces y sería rudo no pensar en el cuando era quien le estaba proveyendo y—

— Santa mierda. — Murmuró mirando a Len quien le veía divertido y con algo de pena.

— Tomate tu tiempo, estará arriba. — Señaló la oficina arriba de las escaleras a la que no debía ir y asintió.

Ange no tenía idea que hacer un simple desayuno podía ser algo tan difícil, pero después de un rato de pensar y de que su estómago se quejara por el hambre, terminó eligiendo un omelett con café, simple, pero delicioso y se sintió bastante feliz consigo misma ¡Tómala Len! Si podía tomar desiciones por su cuenta.

* * *

— No me gusta el Omelett. — Dijo Len cuando ella le fue a dejar un plato.

—Oh eso.. Mhm... ¿Quieres otra cosa? Puedo hacer lo que t—se detuvo al notar como el contrario levantaba la mano.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de cocinar por mi cuenta. — Dijo tranquilo. — No tienes que cuidar de mi, solo de ti. — Añadió antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ange se quedó en la puerta algo incomoda otro rato hasta que finalmente se fue, y las palabras de Len pesaron en su pecho.

No tenía que cuidar de él, no debía cuidar a nadie... Solo debía pensar en ella, eso... Eso era nuevo.

Así que Len era un mentiroso porque definitivamente se comió el omelett, pero ¿porque dijo que no? Tal vez ese tipo en específico no era su favorito, oh en ese caso mañana haría uno co—

_Oh_.

Ya entendía, Dios, ser tú propia persona sin tener a alguien dependiendo de ti era más difícil de lo que espero.

* * *

Al segundo día Len trajo un montón de distintos libros, pero sólo le dejó elegir tres, lo que era injusto, pero no cuestionó y luego de una larga hora pudo escoger, hey, eso fue menos que para el desayuno.

Y así, cada día Len le traería más cosas para las que tendría que escoger sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de nadie más que ella, y cada vez se volvió más fácil, lo que era increíble y a la vez le asustaba, porque... ¿Y si tomaba la decisión equivocada?

— ¿Y que sobre eso? — Pregunto Mick, el amigo de Len que apareció como al quinto día para hablar de negocios. — Si te equivocas sólo quemas todo y comienzas de nuevo.

— No creo que sea tan fácil... — Murmuró haciendo una mueca.

— Eres humana, y a diferencia de los que recorren las calles con una capita ondeando en el viento, nadie espera que seas perfecta.— Dijo Len y ese era un buen punto.

Errar humano es ¿no? Así que Ange también tenía permitido cometer sus errores, eso era... Refrescante, saber que podía fallar, y no siempre tener que ser perfecta, era una sensación increíble.

* * *

— ¿Realmente no te gusta ser asesina? — Interrogó Lisa cuando cuestionaban su elección de carrera. — Tienes bastante talento.

Y puede que hace unas noches Ange, tal vez, sin querer, los haya sacado de la cárcel luego de que el Flash los arrestara, pero ¡hey! No era tan malo como se oía, tan solo los sacó de la comisaría en su primera noche cuando estaban más confiados, y nadie noto que estuvo ahí, así que no había problema ¿no? Demonios, realmente esperaba que Bruce no se enterara.

— Se siente mecanico la verdad, no hay emoción. — Contestó con honestidad, para ser honestos ella también lo considero, pero como le dijo a Dami, matar era como respirar para ella, por lo que cero adrenalina por eso, y Ange después de ver lo emocionado y feliz que parecía Len al planear un golpe, quería eso también.

Porque a pesar de que técnicamente el golpe fallo, Len realmente parecía satisfecho con el resultado, aunque esa sonrisa que parecía saber que desde el principio Ange los sacaría de la cárcel no le gustó mucho, si debía admitir que era algo a lo que le gustaba aspirar.

— ¿y está carrera en artes que estabas estudiando? ¿Realmente no es lo tuyo? — considerando que pudiera retomar donde quedo, realmente Dudaba que le gustara, es decir, amaba el arte, pero no le llamaba mucho pasarse la vida encerrada en una biblioteca leyendo historias para encontrar antiguos artefactos, es decir la última parte le atraía, ¿pero el resto? No tanto, y lamentablemente, la mayoría del trabajo era de investigación con alrededor de un 10% de campo, así que, nop.

Ambas suspiraron y decidieron cambiar de tema por algo más entretenido, como mover los muebles de la oficina de Len unos centímetros para ver como lentamente perdia la cabeza, yep, eso era mucho mejor.

* * *

La inspiración llegó a ella una semana después cuando volvió de hacer las compras —_Ya que eran fugitivos, el trío estaba jugando a esconderse por lo que la única que podía salir tranquila era Ange —_

— ¡Me pagaron! — Dijo emociónada mostrando un sobre con dinero, sosteniendo bolsas con comida chatarra y cerveza, al parecer estaban celebrando algo.

Una vez abrieron las cervezas Ange les contó, como cuando fue a comprar se topo con alguien que se le hizo familiar, y luego de seguirlo en silencio un rato, se dio cuenta que el era el atacante de una de sus compañeras del grupo de apoyo a quien se lo trago la tierra antes del juicio por lo que era buscado por la justicia.

Si tenía que ser honesta, su primer pensamiento fue matar al sujeto, pero de hacerlo tendría que deshacerse del cuerpo, y así su compañera nunca sabría que ese monstruo no podría hacerle daño.

También podría dejar su cuerpo en alguna parte donde lo encontrarán pero, de ser Ange... A ella le hubiera gustado que primero enfrentará el peso de la justicia antes de considerar el matarlo o no, así que dejando sus compras para después, lo confrontó, primero causando que la atacará, luego que huyera, y finalmente que la atacará de nuevo.

—¡Fue tan divertido! Es decir el tener que medir mis golpes para no matarlo, o el correr detrás de él ¡fue emocionante! — Dijo acelerada al recordarlo todo. — ¡y había una recompensa por su captura! ¡Me pagaron! — Mostró el sobre de nuevo.

— Bueno, el dinero siempre es bien recibido por un servicio a la comunidad. — Rio Len notando lo feliz que se veía Ange. — Y creo que finalmente encontraste una respuesta.

— ¿Una respuesta?

— A lo que querías hacer. —Retomo Lisa la idea de su hermano. — Eres buena en una pelea, y cazando, haces algo de bien sin tener que usar un disfraz ridículo, y te pagan, parece el trabajo perfecto para ti.

— Y puedes patear le el trasero a más basura como ese sujeto. — Añadió Mick y eso... Eso sonaba como algo que le gustaría hacer.

* * *

Cómo no quería tomar decisiones muy precipitadas saco una licencia provisional para cazar recompensas y comenzó con pequeños trabajos ¿y saben? No estaba segura si alguna vez se divertio tanto.

Cómo asesino para que no te atraparan debías tomar atención a los detalles, y ahora eran esos mismos detalles los que la llevaban a encontrar a sus presas, ¡a veces se sentía como un detective! Solo que en lugar de encontrar esposos infieles, encontraba basura humana y los llevaba a recibir su castigo, ¡Era increíble!

La adrenalina de una buena cacería, la satisfacción de encontrar su presa, y lo bello de ser pagado por esto, Sip, Ange encontró su vocación.

* * *

Nota: Ange finalmente encontró algo que la hace feliz y pronto volverá a Gótica pero antes creo que tendremos un cap donde se ven como los otros reaccionaron a la desaparición de Ange, ¿les gusta? Y lamento no haber actualizado ayer, quería hacerlo pero estaba en un lugar con señal horrible y no me dio, pero bueno, los quiero y ame leer sus reviews! Gracias por todo!


	25. Puede ser un cliché, pero lo amo

Si Jason tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo desde el primer momento en que vio a Ange una parte de él la quiso. En aquel entonces lo atribuyó a que la chica era considerablemente hermosa y candente pero la forma en que la siguió días era una señal de que había algo más.

Claro se justificó diciendo que era para encontrar algo que la hiciera merecedora de ser tirada debajo del bus y entregada al pequeño demonio, pero el punto era ¿porque necesitaría una razón para entregarla? De ser cualquier otra persona Jason está seguro que no habría dudado en entregarle los resultados de ADN a Damián en cuanto los tuvo.

Por eso fue que en cuanto su trabajo estuvo hecho se retiró y decidió seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, de vez en cuando mirando el zapato al final del armario, repitiéndose cada vez que se encontraba haciendo eso que era solo una memoria divertida nada más.

Pero por alguna razón cuando el gremlin le dijo que ella no se sentía del todo bien, sintió que debía hacer algo al respecto, no porque le importara claro, solo porque Damián estaba siendo molesto y él no tenía porque lidiar con esa mierda.

Arrodillada frente al altar con sus manos juntas, su cabello cayendo como cascada por sus hombros y su piel blanca brillando por la forma en que la luz entraba por los vitrales de la iglesia Ange parecía más santa y digna de devoción que cualquiera de los cuadros de la iglesia, pero en cuanto vio sus ojos cansados llenos de soledad, nuevamente sintió _eso _en su pecho, la necesidad de hacer algo, _lo que fuera _para quitar el peso de esos delgados hombros, así que la escuchó.

Claramente no esperaba lo que salió de sus labios, y a pesar de que debió desconfiar de sus palabras _—por lo loco que sonaba todo — _no pudo evitar pensar que de alguna forma todo tenía sentido, esa atracción, ese magnetismo que evitaba que pudiera sacarla de su cabeza, se debía a que ambos compartían algo, sus vidas fueron terminadas demasiado pronto a manos de egoístas imbéciles que solo podían pensar en si mismos y sus deseos, en una forma retorcida, _ellos eran iguales_, estaban _conectados._ Así que ligeramente más cómodo al creer que tenía una respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, bajo sus defensas y decidió subirle el ánimo, jura que esas fueron sus únicas intenciones, pero lo que pasó después no puede decir que no le agrado, que no lo _amo._

Ange era... Era como el sol, cálido y brillante pero si te acercabas demasiado terminarías quemándote, y a pesar de saber esto Jason no pudo evitar querer bañarse en esa calidez y por primera vez en su puta vida, se permitió desear algo, sin importar las consecuencias.

Y Jason no se dio cuenta de cuánto había caído en su hechizo hasta que se vio a si mismo deshaciéndose de los cadáveres de Ange, maldiciendo que estaban muertos y no podía matarlos el mismo por atraversé a poner un dedo sobre su Ange.

Jason jamás se había sentido de esa forma respecto a nadie antes y no estaba del todo seguro si era bueno o saludable, pero cuando Ange se puso de rodillas para recompensar lo tratando a su cuerpo como si fuera merecedor de devoción, en lo único que pudo pensar era en que Ange era quien merecía ser adorada y que si el resto del mundo no lo veía, él estaba dispuesto y feliz de hacerlo.

Y por un tiempo las cosas fueron perfectas, Ange y el eran casi como una pareja normal a pesar de que ninguno de los pusiera una etiqueta a su relación, ellos no lo necesitaban, ya tendrían el tiempo para eso, por ahora se tenían el uno al otro y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Pero como la vida de Jason era un programa de pura porquería con comerciales de felicidad, pronto la programación habitual tuvo que regresar y una llamada a mitad de la noche dio final a sus comerciales.

A diferencia de los otros cadáveres que Jason tuvo que limpiar este para nada parecía un trabajo de Ange, quien tras años en la liga era precisa y limpia, _esto... _era un desastre y vagamente se preguntó que lo ocasionó pero de todas formas lo limpió, porque eso de seguro haría feliz a Ange y cuando Ange era feliz, ella quería hacer feliz a Jasón y eso era algo que esperaba con ligera emoción.

Pero esta vez en lugar de Ange agradecida se encontró con una que apenas se estaba manteniendo, que parecía tan _pequeña _y _rota_, tan contraria a la chica que reia con libertad sentada sobre la isla de su cocina, tan diferente a su sol, que apenas la podía reconocer y ahí fue cuando las reuniones comenzaron y de repente la forma en que mato el sujeto tenía sentido.

_Intento violarme. _

A parte de aquella vez en la iglesia Ange jamás volvió a mencionar su muerte, a veces mencionaba cosas de su pasado pero nada de su muerte, pero ahora era obvió, aquel accidente de seguro debió traer memorias más que complicadas y poco gratas, y Jason no sabía qué hacer, como ayudar porque incluso tocarla se sentía de alguna forma incorrecta por miedo a hacerla sentir incómoda, así que le dio su espacio, esperando que ella viniera a él cuando estuviera lista.

Y Durante ese tiempo la tierra se la trago.

* * *

Jason maldijo mientras peleaba con la llave de su casa de seguridad, estas semanas habían sido pura mierda y sin importar cuántos trabajos hiciera o misiones completará el sentimiento de que le faltaba algo y de que de alguna forma había fallado seguía ahí.

Suspiro de alivio una vez logro abrir la puerta notando enseguida que una de las luces de la casa estaba prendida y enseguida levantó una de sus armas, le metería una bala en la cabeza a cualquier bastardo que hubiera puesto un pie en su casa.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado de hacer sonido y se dirigió a la cocina con sigilo donde encontró a la persona que se atrevió a entrar a su propiedad sin su permiso.

Largo cabello negro, que llegaba a una cintura delgada donde estaba seguro que puso sus manos varias veces preguntándose si podía juntar sus dedos si apretaba lo suficiente.

— ¿Ange? — Preguntó inseguro de que su mente de alguna forma le estuviera jugando trucos. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y Jason noto que estaba haciendo algo en la cocina, y ahora se dio cuenta al ligero olor a comida en el aire, lasaña si tenía que adivinar.

— ¿Sorpresa? — Contesto al darse vuelta por completo con las manos arriba y Jason se dio cuenta que seguía apuntándole.

— ¿que estás haciendo aquí? — Fue lo primero que se vio preguntando aunque no eran las palabras que quería dejar salir primero, una mejor pregunta habría sido _¿porque estás aquí ahora? ¿dónde estuviste? ¿estas bien? _

— ¿Lasaña? — Volvió a decir con un tono que parecía inseguro y Jason bajo su arma haciendo que Ange bajará sus manos también. — Bueno, no realmente, es decir si estoy haciendo lasaña, pero eso no es lo que vine a hacer.

— ¿y a que viniste? — Dijo con algo de cautela sin saber cómo debería sentirse, por una parte su corazón se sentía más ligero al ver a Ange sana y salva en su cocina pero por otra parte estaba molesto por todas las semanas que pasó preocupado por ella, por el que le dejara sin ni siquiera una nota o un adiós.

— A hablar contigo. — Respondió tomándose un segundo para respirar apretando sus puños y soltando los. — Tuve una crisis nerviosa, y me fuí, y tú y todo los demás tienen el justo derecho a estar enojados conmigo por irme sin avisar, pero una parte de mi lo necesitaba, creo que lo necesitaba incluso antes de morir... — Murmuró lo último por lo bajo. — Después del... _incidente_, me di cuenta de que siempre pretendí ser alguien más para complacer a los que estaban a mi alrededor, y no sabía cómo ser yo misma. — Confesó pasando una mano por su cabello en un gesto nervioso. — Por eso me fui, aunque suene cliché necesitaba descubrir quién era sin la presión de las expectativas del resto sobre mi.

— ¿y que descubriste? — Interrogó ligeramente más relajado, no la perdonaba del todo, pero Jason no era tan imbecil como para no darse cuenta de lo difícil que debió ser todo para Ange y lo asustada y sola que debió sentirse al pasar por todo eso, teniendo que lidiar con sentimientos reprimidos de no solo una sino de dos vidas.

— Muchas cosas, para ser honestos, pero descubrí algo que no esperaba y por eso estoy aquí. — Le dio una mirada a Jasón que no supo cómo interpretar para luego morder su labio inferior. — Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

— ¿Que? — Jason definitivamente no vio esa venir, ¿acaso escucho eso bien? tiene que haber escuchado eso mal ¿cierto?

— Eres el único hombre con el que he estado en mi vida... Vidas. — Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas huyendo de su mirada. — En la primera fue una elección, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, y en esta... Lo intente un par de veces, pero cada vez que me tocaban, recordaba _eso. _— y por el asco y disgusto con que lo decía Jason sabía perfectamente de que hablaba. — Pero jamás senti eso contigo, ni una sola vez, la primera vez pensé que fue por el alcohol, y la emoción del momento, pero luego siguió pasando y decidí no pensar mucho al respecto. — Explico tragando saliva. — Pero ahora que estuve lejos de ti, en lo único que podía pensar cuando descubría algo sobre mi misma era contártelo a ti o como desearía estar viendo una película contigo, o la forma en que me haces temblar por todas las razones correctas...Así que... — Murmuró notablemente nerviosa jugando con sus manos.

El cerebro de Jason hizo corto circuito, porque claramente su vida no podía ser tan buena como para que la chica de la que estaba muy seguro estaba enamorado —_Quizas de forma legítima por primera vez en su vida — _estuviera confesando sentir lo mismo por el en su cocina cuando creyó que quizás no la volviera a ver nunca más, la vida definitivamente no podía estar decidiendo darle algo de felicidad y de hacerlo de seguro debía ser parte de alguna clase de broma cósmica que luego estallaría en su cara.

— ¿Podrías decir algo por favor...? — Preguntó Ange con una voz más nerviosa e insegura que antes mordiendo su labio inferior nuevamente y Jason tiró su arma al sofá.

— Besame como si me hubieras extrañado. — Cito la película favorita de los dos y la inseguridad en los ojos de Ange fue reemplazada por esperanza.

— Entonces ven a mi. — Dijo saliendo de la cocina para prácticamente lanzarse a sus brazos donde Jason la recibió con gusto estrechando la contra su cuerpo juntando sus labios en un beso que a pesar de lo necesitado que era no dejo de ser dulce y suave, _perfecto_ y Jason no estaba seguro como es que sobrevivió semanas —_o su vida antes de Ange — _sin la sensación de esos labios contra los suyos o el sabor frutal de los labiales que usaba solo para él sabiendo que a Jasón le agradaba el sabor.

— ¿Apagaste la cocina? — Preguntó con apenas el aliento necesario una vez se separaron por aire con que llenar sus pulmones.

— En cuanto llegaste. — Respondió en un jadeo pasando sus manos a sus hombros para quitar su chaqueta apretando más piernas en su cintura, gimiendo de forma lastimera cuando Jason apretó su trasero haciendo que empujará sus caderas contra las suyas, y Dios Jason ya estaba duro y Ange no podía entender de forma racional porque existían tantas capas de ropas entre ellos.

— Dios, _baby, _te extrañé tanto. — Probó el nuevo apodo, viendo cómo Ange respondía a él y el hambre que reflejaban sus ojos era una buena señal como cualquiera de que el título era bien recibido.

— Jay, _por favor. — _Rogó pareciendo desesperada sin saber realmente que era lo que quería o necesitaba pero estaba bien por qué Jason siempre sabía lo que quería por ella.

— Está bien, deja que me encargué de ti, lo haré tan bien para ti _baby. _— Repitió sobre sus labios volviendo a besarla mientras la llevaba a la habitación chocando contra las paredes en su camino pero ahora el deseo era demasiado como para fijarse por donde iba, por suerte la habitación no estaba muy lejos y pronto estaban sobre la cama Jason dejando una mano sobre el colchón para evitar aplastar a Ange con su peso.

Por un segundo Redhood se alejó para tomarse el tiempo de ver a Ange sobre su cama luciendo como un total desastre con su vestido arrugado, la falda apenas cubriendo sus piernas, su cabello hecho un lío, su labial algo corrido junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos empañados con deseo, demonios, Jason juraba que esto era de lo que las fantásias estaban hechas.

— _Jay. — _Volvió a llamarle mordiendo su labio inferior y Jason trago duro subiendo una de sus manos por su pierna notando como parecía estremecerse ante aquel simple contacto y aunque se quería tomar el tiempo para hacerla pedazos hasta que fuera un desastre peor aún que solo pudiera repetir su nombre, Jason no estaba seguro de poder seguir conteniendo se.

Subió su otra mano por su pierna besando sus muslos mientras bajaba sus bragas y la forma en que Ange huía de su mirada con vergüenza a pesar de la cantidad de veces que habían hecho esto antes le parecía infinitamente tierna por lo que no pudo evitar morder el interior de su muslo sacándole un gemido pequeño que tapo con sus manos sobre su boca.

Jason subió un poco en la cama llevando una de sus manos a la intimidad de Ange notando la inmediata respuesta que recibió de ella, quien apretó más sus manos contra su boca.

— Dios_ baby, _estás tan mojada. — Susurro en su oído deleitándose en la forma en que su cuerpo parecía responder tanto a sus palabras como sus caricias.

— _P-Por favor Jay... — _Suplico con una voz temblorosa y plagada de placer, sintiendo todo su cuerpo caliente y sensible, Jason tenía una facilidad para hacer que se derritiera con el más mínimo toque que debía ser totalmente injusto pero que ahora mismo no podía encontrarse a sí misma que le importara.

— Lo se, lo sé, me necesitas ¿no es asi? — Preguntó bajando besos por su cuello, dejando algunas mordidas en su paso, marcando la suave y blanquecina en su piel para que cualquiera que la viera supiera a quien le pertenecía.

Apretando una de sus manos en la almohada detrás de ella Ange asintió apenas pudiendo controlar su respiración y los gemidos que querían dejar sus labios, y con su mano libre Jason recorrió la mesita de noche hasta que encontró lo que quería.

— En ese caso necesito que lo pruebes _baby. — _Susurro quitando su mano de debajo de su falda para subirla al broche de su vestido a uno de sus costados abriéndolo para luego bajarlo y quitarlo dejándola sola en su sujetador de lencería azúl. Tomo sus muñecas y dejo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. — Tienes que mantener sus manos ahí hasta que yo lo digo ¿entendido? — Ange pareció dudarlo un segundo al darse cuenta que no podría tapar su boca pero una sola mirada de Jason le hizo asentir con la cabeza. — Muy bien, _buena chica. _— Sonrió besando sus labios de forma corta para luego alejarse y abrir su cinturón bajando sus pantalones junto a sus boxers.

— _Jay por favor... Te necesito. — _Rogó de nuevo sin saber que otra cosa hacer ganándose otro beso mientras Jason se colocaba el condón.

— Lo se _baby_, pero necesito que abras tus lindas piernas para mí. — Ordenó y por alguna razón esta vez Ange sentía más vergüenza que en cualquier otra oportunidad y una parte de ella estaba segura porque sabía que está vez no existan muros entre ellos o excusas, Jason ya no solo era un conocido con el que tenía relaciones de vez en cuando, un _amigo con beneficios_, era el hombre del que estaba muy segura estaba enamorada y que se pasó las últimas semanas extrañando a pesar de su mejor juicio en contra de todo lógica que le decía que además de ser cliché esto solo podía terminar mal para ambos porque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo llevar una relación medianamente saludable.

Estaban jodidos desde del principio, pero aún así algo sobre eso los hacía perfecto para el otro en una forma igualmente jodida.

Así que tragándose todos sus nervios e inseguridades hizo lo pedido abriendo sus piernas huyendo de su mirada.

— No, eso no. — La áspera Palma de Jason la hizo volver a conectar a sus miradas. — Eso, quiere que me mires, no me evites o huyas. — Ange mordió su labio pero aún así asintió con la mirada confiando en Jason y dejando que la guiará, y por un segundo se preguntó si era eso lo que hacía a Jasón diferente del resto, _la confianza_, Ange por alguna razón había confiado en Jason desde que le conoció, sabía que Jason jamás le haría daño, que en el momento que quisiera detenerse, Jason no dudaría en hacerlo, y nuevamente se vio ahogada en los sentimientos que tenía por él anti héroe.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto Jason entro en ella robándole la respiración y la cordura al mismo tiempo. En cuanto se acomodó Jason entre lazo sus manos y comenzó a moverse embistiendo una y otra vez todos los lugares que sabía que volvían loca a Ange.

— _Dios... Baby... _Eres tan perfecta y bonita para mí. — Susurro sobre sus labios viéndole a los ojos notando pequeñas lágrimas de placer nublar su vista y demonios ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan linda y sexy al mismo tiempo?

— _Jay... Jay... Jason... — _Repitió como si se tratara de una plegaria mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban en una sola y ambos podían sentir que no durarían mucho más, pero no les importaba por qué sabían que a partir de ahora tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a perderse en el otro.

* * *

— Damián me va a matar. — Dijo como si fuera un hecho Ange lo que para ser justos Jason estaba seguro que probablemente lo era.

— ¿viniste primero conmigo? — Preguntó sinceramente curioso comiendo otro pedazo de lasaña, la cual Ange tenía en su regazo, quien estaba muy cómoda sobre su regazo en el sofá mientras veían una película.

— Pensé que antes de morir sería bueno dejar mis asuntos en orden. — Contesto bajándose de hombros.

— Inteligente. — Asintió apretando un poco más el agarre que tenía en su cintura acercándola más a él, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, _la calidez de su sol. _

Y Jason podía jugar a ser Ícaro por un tiempo más, volando demasiado cerca del sol hasta que sus alas se quemaran, pero hasta la eventual caída iba a disfrutar el vuelo todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Nota: Se que he estado algo ausente y por eso les traje este pequelo regalo, espero que les haya gustado y los amo!


	26. Quizás mi novio no sobreviva

Ange sabía que en cuanto volviera a Gótica era una cuestión de tiempo para que Batman y Robin supieran de su paradero y si tenía que ser honesta no estaba segura cual de las dos visitas temía más, por lo que decidió disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba junto a Jasón lo mejor que pudo, pero lamentablemente todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a un final.

Ange estaba disfrutando de un libro en el sofá hasta que escucho el casi imperceptible sonido de unos pasos y luego el filo de una espada cerca de su cuello, así que Damián llegó primero, no era de extrañar.

— Me da gusto verte también Dami. — Comento bajando el libro con cuidado.

— Semanas, te fuiste por semanas sin decir ni una sola palabra. — Contestó presionando más el filo de la espada contra su piel sin sacar sangre, _aún_. — Explica, ahora.

— Tuve una crisis nerviosa. — Dijo con tranquilidad moviendo la espada con su dedo sacándola de su cuello. — Pero eso no es todo, he estado guardando información, no solo a ti, sino a todo el mundo. — Menos Jason pero eso no era algo que tuviera que saber — Pero quiero contarte, todo.

— ¿Todo? — Preguntó endureciendo la mirada.

— Todo, si es que quieres escuchar. — contesto de forma honesta, no es que ahora fuera a contar su pasado a todo el mundo, eso era algo suyo, pero si alguien merecía saberlo, era Damián, así que sip, probablemente Damián iba a pensar que estaba loca, pero eso no sería nada nuevo.

— Puedes comenzar. — Respondió colocándose cómodo como en uno de los sillones y Ange tomo una larga respiración, esto sería largo.

.

* * *

Okay, Ange no estaba esperando esto. Después de contarle toda su historia a Damián, hasta el día de hoy — _omitiendo las partes de Jason, Ange no quería que Damián matará a su novio cuando recién definieron su relación, y Dios, ¿Porque tenía que sentir mariposas con solo pensar en el como su novio? Oh iba a vomitar unos arco iris_ — espero algo de furia, incredulidad, gritos o algo, pero un silencio que no sabía cómo interpretar no era lo que estaba esperando.

¿Sería rudo que comenzará a hacer la cena? Le gustaba tener algo listo para Jason cuando llegaba — _No porque fuera una esposa de los cincuenta o algo por el estilo sino porque en cuanto llegaba a casa Jason o estaba sangrando o estaba de humor para otra cosa que no era comida, y cualquiera de las dos significaba que Ange no tendría tiempo para cocinar algo de comer_ — de hacer lo que fuera que hiciera durante el día, Ange por su parte era feliz de esconderse en su casa de seguridad hasta nuevo aviso, comenzaría a trabajar después de que hablara con todo el mundo, y por primera vez desde que llegó a la ciudad se alegró de vivir en un lugar donde abundaba tanto criminal buscado.

— Lo mataré. — Fue lo que salió de sus labios y Ange tuvo que parpadear un poco no entendiendo de que o quién estaba hablando.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó elevando una ceja no siguiendo el rastro de los pensamientos de su hermano.

— Lo mataré, lo encontrare, y lo mataré. — Respondió pareciendo decidido apretando el mango de su espada.

— Muy bien cariño, más despacio. — se levantó arrodillándose junto a Damián dejando sus manos sobre las suyas. — ¿A quien vas a matar?

— Al bastardo que tomo tu vida. — Contesto con odio contenido en sus ojos y Ange no pudo procesar eso porque estaba preocupada por otra cosa.

— ¿Me... Crees? — Cuestionó con una voz pequeña y débil casi incrédula.

— TT. — Chasqueo la lengua evitando su mirada. — Jamás me has mentido antes, además, siempre sentí que la historia que me contabas de niño era demasiado personal. — contesto sintiendo como su espada le era arrebatada y antes de poder quejarse estaba repleto con su hermana que le abrazaba con fuerza.

Por un segundo Damián se vio tentado a alejarla pero al sentir como el cuello de su ropa se humedecía, tan solo respondió al abrazó, entendía que el poder decirle de esto a alguien seguramente quitaba un peso de sus hombros y que significaba bastante para ella y Damián se sentía ligeramente orgulloso de que su hermana confiara en el para depositar todo su pasado, inseguridades incluídas, por lo que prometió para si mismo que sería merecedor de ese voto de confianza.

Jamás dejaría que alguien le quitará algo a su hermana de nuevo.

.

* * *

Para ser honestos en cuanto Jason escucho la voz del pequeño demonio — _debía dejar de llamarle así, al menos en voz alta o Ange, su novia se enojaría con el, y demonios se sentía tan bien poder decirle de esa forma, su novia —_ espero ver todo su lugar destrozado, y fue gratamente sorprendido al ver que el lugar estaba intacto, las cosas debieron ir mucho mejor de lo que espero.

— ¡Jay! — Le llamó Ange desde la cocina, de seguro escuchándolo entrar, una de las cosas que Jason aprendió con el paso de los días, es que Ange tenía un oído mejor que el promedio que de seguro era consecuencia de crecer en la liga.

— ¿Lo que huele es pizza? — Preguntó Jason dejando sus cosas en el sofá sin molestarse en saludar a Damián quien tan solo le dio una mirada que parecía reconocer su presencia.

— Es vegetariana. — Asintió y bueno, Ange cocinaba delicioso así que de seguro a pesar de la falta de carne la pizza debía ser fantástica. — Ahora ¿Podrías por favor decirle a Damián que no puede matar a alguien que no existe en este mundo? — Muy bien esa sería una pregunta rara para cualquiera que no hubiera muerto y vuelto a la vida o cuya novia fuera la prueba viviente de que la reencarnación era algo real.

— Seguro podemos intentarlo. — Contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios y Damián sonrió también pero más leve.

— Wow, Todd Parece que no te di el crédito suficiente, eres más inteligente de lo que espere. — Lo felicito a su propia forma llena de sarcasmo y condescendencia, a lo que Jason respondió con cortesía levantando su dedo de en medio en dirección del menor.

— Mocoso. — Le acusó mientras Ange rodaba los ojos.

— Miren, aprecio el sentimiento. — llamo la atención Ange sacando la pizza del horno. — Pero no estoy interesada en tomar venganza, además si no fuera por eso quizás no estaría aquí, y soy realmente muy feliz en este mundo con ustedes, por lo que de todas formas salí ganando. — sonrió de forma honesta dejando la pizza sobre la isla de la mesa.

Y los dos presentes querían mucho a Ange como para llevarle la contraria en esto, por lo que los planes homicidas fueron descartados, por ahora al menos.

— Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos vamos a comer. — ordenó y el par salió a hacer lo pedido.

.

* * *

— Me he estado preguntando esto. — Llamo la atención Damián una vez terminaron la cena, Ange le escucho mientras Jason lavaba los platos. — ¿Porque te estás quedando con Todd? — Damián sabía que su hermana era amiga de Todd antes de salir de la ciudad, pero aún así no explicaba por qué fue la primera persona a la que vino a ver en su regreso.

— Bueno. — Dijo Ange levantándose de su lugar en la mesa para ir al sofá donde estaba la espada de Dami haciendo ademán de tomar el libro que estaba leyendo antes pero en su lugar escondiendo la espada debajo del sofá con disimulo. — Eso es muy simple la verdad. — camino hasta Dami dejando una mano en su hombro tomando su atención. — es porque somos novios. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quienes? — Preguntó porque claramente no pudo haber entendido bien.

— Jason y yo. — Respondió con calma y la cara de confusión de Damián era épica.

— Todd y tú... — Murmuró como si aún no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo y que significaba.

— Sip. — Respondió dando un paso atrás dejando que Damián procesará la noticia para rápidamente mirar el espacio vacío donde Jason solía estar, quien de forma inteligente hizo una bien ejecutada retirada estratégica.

— ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés cobarde y pelea conmigo como un hombre! — Grito con fuerza Damián buscando la espada con la mirada antes de que decidiera que no tenía el tiempo y comenzar a buscar a Todd, por su parte Ange volvió a sofá para poder terminar su libro, este fue un mejor día de lo que espero.


End file.
